Ojamajo Doremi: Forgive and Forget
by Digital Tailsmo
Summary: The FLAT4 have transferred to the classes of Dori and the others. While Dori is fine with it and Hana is as well the others are not and wish for the FLAT4 to leave after all they did back in Sharp. Can they show they are willing to reform to make it better for themselves, and how will Dori and Hana and even Momko later on help with that.
1. Chapter 1: Familiar Faces

A small note before you begin. I for this story will be using English dub names and terms in conjunction with Japanese names aka the ones never dubbed. I'm sorry if this causes confusion but it was easier to write it this way

Chapter 1: Familiar Faces

Dori POV

I awoke in a dark place. I looked around frantically wondering where I was and why I was their. I looked around more and more and eventually recognized I was in the magic shop. Yes the same magic shop I work in with my friends for almost 4 years at this point but it was off. It was darker less colorful and I felt cold and sad before something caught my attention. It was a person in shadow wearing a dark robe of shorts. As they figure cams closer I saw it's face. It was a handsome face with tanner skin than I was use to seeing with some green eyes and a familiar smile with equally familiar purple hair. It was… "Akatsuki" I Said joyful and confused. "Dori you need to come out with me. Everyone's waiting. Please stop hiding?" He asked me confused. "What are you talking about Akatsuki?" I asked as he looked at me. "Oh..You'll learn later trust me your not the Dori I'm looking for yet." He said as he began to walk out as I reached for him but he vanished however I was soon on the ground now as my sister came into the room. "Dori are you ok!!!" She said rushing to me. "I'm fine…." I said hurt from the fall. As I got up and ate breakfast I was not taking as I was to busy thinking about my dream. Why was Akatsuki their? What did he mean I'm not the Dori he's looking for? As I was in thought I didn't notice I ate everything until I struck the plate without anything on it and as such I woke out of my state. As I picked my plate up my parents looked at me confused as well as Caitlin who looked at me confused and suspicious. I got up and put my plate in the sink and then walk upstairs to my room. As I began to do my hair in my ondagro style Caitlin came in and shut the door. "Dori what's up today? You so quiet your not acting like yourself." She said as I looked at her debating telling her my dream. "I had an odd dream last night. I need to tell someone so can I tell you." I ask her growing serious knowing I don't want it to spread. "Sure thing sis" She said understanding my seriousness. I told her about my dream and when I ended she looked at me excited.!"So you had a dream about your this boy." She said as she smiled. "Yeah.." I Said. "Seems your in love with him." She said as I blushed twill my face turned as red as my hair. "What no I it's complicated!!!" I Said as she smiled. "Oh really why's that. " said Caitlin. "Well remember those wizards that tried to kidnap Hana 2 years with Oyajide...well he was one of them.." I said as Caitlin looked at me upset. "Dori how could you love a person who kidnap a baby!!!!" she said as I shook my head. "He and others has a perfectly good reason to!!!!!" I said angry at her. "The king needed her to restore himself back to normal and to restore their land!!" I finished as she seemed sheepish. "Oh apology but they could've have handled it better." Said Caitlin before our mom interrupted. "Dori Caitlin you have 5 minutes before you leave for school!!" She said as we panicked. "We'll talk later" I said pushing her out the room and closing it so I can finish. Once we left for school she ran off to her friends as I was alone. I was later than normal so I'm sure my friends went ahead. As I walked into class I saw Hana and Momo already there. As I sat down a certain nuisance reared his ugly head. "Hey Doopey why so down did some boy stand you up." He said taunting me. I grew angry. "Shut up toad!!!!!" I said he laughed off my attempted comeback as Momo and Hana looked at me. "Mama what's wrong." She asked as I looked at her. "I didn't get a good night sleep and my dream didn't help either." I said as she shrugged it off smiling. "Well don't worry you'll probably feel better later." Momo said as Hana agreed. It made me smile that I have such a nice friend and daughter in Momo and Hana. However my thoughts were broke up as Ms. cooper came into class. "Ok class settle down. Today before our lesson I have a announcement for you. Today we'll be welcoming to new classmates. "New classmates "everyone shouted. "Seriously first Mako then Hana now two more why can't the other class get any new students." Said toad as I had to agree. "Actually since you mentioned it today there are two new kids in both 6th grade classes. "What!!!!" Said the classroom. Two new students coming to our class and the other classroom!!! I wonder who they are? I thought as Ms copper nodded her head and the two came in the classroom and I felt my heart stop. One was a boy with yellow hair that was spiky. He wore a green shirt with open sleeves and white shorts and shoes. Then there was another boy with short purple hair odd for this area that was nicely keeped besides two small pieces of hair outside of the room and almost looking like antenna. He was tanner than another boy I'd seen and was wearing a Chinese outfit that was purple with white shorts and sneakers. As I looked at him I saw he was very handsome and had two nice looking purple eye. It was Akatsuki!! and Leon of the flat4. "Akatsuki!!!" I shouted as I got out of my seat so happily. He looked at me happily. "Hello Dori and hello class nice to meet you." Said Akatsuki as he bowed. "Oh you know Dori that's good." Said my teacher smiling. "Hey you guys my name is Leon. HOW are you." He said having added in his English words to his sentence. "Anyway…. I hope that you enjoy your stay in our class please leon take the seat next to Momo and Akatsuki please take a seat next to Marsaru." Said the teacher as they sat in their seat. After that happened during class many whispering and rumors started up. But all I can think of is joy as Akatsuki is in my life again I wonder how the others feel.


	2. Chapter 2: Discussion and Disapproval

Chapter 2: Discussion and Disapproval

I was on cloud 9 when the bell rang as I immediately took Akatsuki's hand and ran out of the class and onto the roof. Momo, Hana and Leon following behind. As we got to the roof I let go to catch my breath as he spoke. "I'm guessing our introduction was a little unannounced. I can understand if your mad after what we did". He said apologetically. "No no!!! It's fine I just wanted to asked why your here. I'm not mad about what happened I understand!!!" I said trying to reassure him. "Well if you must know my father the king decided that we should be allowed to see the human world and experience it like normal kids do but he gave us a choice of where to go. Naturally we chose your school as it's the only one we know and not only that but it's the only city we've been to so it's easier for us to transition into being here. I hope it didn't come off as us stocking you again" he said once again sadly. "It's no problem honestly." I said blushing. "So what have you been up to in a year." He asked. "Well…" I said as we talked about everything from Momo to the evil witch queen stuff. Akatsuki seemed shocked. "Huh didn't know you had a evil queen, we never had a evil king but we a long time ago had a mad king. His name was Ryan…" he started before the door to the top floor opened to reveal Momo, Hana and Leon who had come to ask questions. "Dori!!! Why did you run off!!!!! Who is this guy!!! How do you know him!!!! Do you know the blonde guy" Asked Momo at rapid fire. "I have a name you know" Said Leon. "Oh sorry." Said Momo. "To answer all your questions. "I ran off because he's an old friend and long story short he is a wizard from the wizard world he and Leon." I said as Hana smiled. "Oh right he is papa Akatsuki right mama?" Hana said innocently. This caused both me and Akatsuki to blush profusely as Leon and Momo looked very confused. "No Hana!!! He's my friend Akatsuki yes but he's not your dad!!!!" I said as Akatsuki looked at her as well as Leon both shocked. "Wait your Hana but how!!!" Said Akatsuki. "THAT's IMPOSSIBLE!!!!" Leon said in English as Momo recognized the language. "Well it's a long story..see Hana.." I said as I told them what happened as they now understood. "That's weird I hope it's not to much of a problem." Said Leon. "Do you want us to help you with the witch queen predecessor to help you make what you need?" Offered Akatsuki. "Oh my god that's amazing you can definitely help I bet everyone else is happy..hey wait are the other two people in the class.." I asked before Akatsuki answered. "Yep torru and Fujio." He said. "Ok that's cool." I Said. "Yep but speaking of them we should probably see how they are. We have like 45 minutes left before lunch end." Said Leon. "Yeah we should I wanna see the other girls as well." Said Akatsuki politely. "I'll go with you besides we usually hang out as a group at lunch." I Said as Hana and Momo went with me. As we got to the floor I found Mirabell and she saw us and the boys and rushed to us and grabbed me and Hana and told Momo to follow. She did as well as the flats but as we get to the place it's the girls bathroom. She bring me and Hana in their with Momo as well but Akatsuki stood outside it. As she let go I saw Rane and Elie in their to in the corner. Mirabell then locked the door. "What's wrong with you guys why did you bring us in the bathroom." I asked curious. "To protect you and Hana from those flats of course." Said Mirabell as she seemed annoyed at saying that name. "Why?" I asked. "Dori are you that forgetful or something they tried to kidnap Hana before!! And may I add that Akatsuki person used your feelings against you!!!!" Said Mirabell angry. "Yes they did that but they then helped you when Hana's magic went crazy! Plus they seem really sad about what they did to us they wanna help us with the witch queen predecessor." I said defending them. "How do you know it's not a trap to get Hana." Said Mirabell to which I had no comeback to. "I don't know but I don't believe they'd do that why can't you give them a chance." I Said. "Dori we did give them a chance and they used it to betray us...even Fujio who was so nice betrayed me. I don't think they deserve a second chance." Said Rane. "Ok I'm so confused who are those guys and why does it sound like your talking about two different people." Said Momo. "Ok let me tell you what happened." Spoke up Ellie. As the story raged on Momo got more and more agitated about what had happened. While Hana oddly looked happy through it."ok after hearing it I agree with the others dori, those boys are bad." Said momo as I felt crushed. My friends don't approve of my other friends… "I think their cool!!" Said Hana surprised me and everyone. "But Hana they tried to kidnap you and they betrayed us." said Mirabell. "So did Oyajide and he's my friend!!!" Said Hana as even I sweat dropped about it. "Where kinda failures of mothers if that's the case." Said Ellie. "I think you guys are you being mean to the Flats!!!" Said Hana as I agreed. "Well to bad we will do everything we can to stop them. We don't want them to hurt you so.." Said Mirabell as Elie, Rane, and Momo surrounded me and Hana. As the dragged us out of the bathroom and through the halls running faster when Akatsuki and Leon followed us wondering what's going on. "Guys stop this please" I say but Elie keeps pushing me. To say the rest of the day sucks is an understatement. At lunch the girls at lunch with me and kept the boys from coming anywhere close to me. They even told their friends mostly Masaru who served as extra muscle on top of Mirabell and Elie who had a couple beefy guys their to stop them from coming closer but what we didn't know at the time was Akatsuki sick of this used time stopping magic and quickly slipped something in Dori's bag before moving back to his spot. After lunch during the entirety of class Masaru and Momo were glowing daggers at the two flats. Eventually school let out and the girls rushed us to the shop. Their they stopped their overprotective actions but I was in a bad mood so my charms were rather sloppy and thankfully as if I didn't know that patina just had to rub it in. "Why are you always making the worst charms? Said patina looking over my work. "Well excuse me I'm a little grumpy my friends don't trust my other friends." I said glaring at everyone but Hana. "Girls what happened today?" Asked lorili acting motherly like usual. We told them everything that happened during the day and both looked at us worried. "I believe they did nothing wrong Goodwyn they trying to help you and poor sweet Hana from being hurt, god only knows wizards are trouble." Said patina as larilia agrees. After that I went silent and back to work. Eventually I walked home only to be stocked by everyone who tried to hide but failed to multiple times but I was to sick of their behavior and too tired to respond. As I got in my house I walked into my bed room and fell asleep till diner were I got have stake but even my favorite dish couldn't bring me out of my funk...didn't mean I didn't eat it after all it's stake!!! But still after dinner I went to my room to relax but I decided to get my stuff ready for tomorrow thankfully Ms Cooper doesn't give homework on thursdays which is a bizarre concept but whatever. As I looked in my bag though I found a note. Dear Dori please call me with this number. Akatsuki." As I looked at the number I was happy, I could finally talk to him. As I went down stairs and quickly grabbed the phone I decided to clone it with magic using my perika power to do so. As I now had a new phone I put in the number and waited, "Dori hey…" Akatsuki said happily. "Hi Akatsuki I'm very sorry my friends are total jerks to you today!!! Even Momo!!! Heck Hana is the only to not want to never see ya again!!" I said as I heard him sigh. "To be honest I was kinda expecting that. When Mirabell saw Torru and Fujio come into her class she got all defensive and Elie gave them a dirty look for the entire class and Rane stay quiet but wouldn't look at them at all. I do feel bad for them they wanted to apologize but the girls barely let them get one word in before ranting to them about broken trust and promises. " he said sounding sad as he talk as my heart cracked a little just hearing what my friends did." I told them you tried to reform but they said it's a trap or something. I swear they would believe your evil even if you saved Hana and us from a burning building." I said agitated at them. "Haha..Dori your still as imaginative as before, but I believe the best we should do is attempt to stay away from you guys and try to integrate into the school, maybe they'll eventually see who we truly are." Said Akatsuki sadden. "So we can't talk to each other anymore" I said as I felt really sad. "Oh no we can still talk I just though we could leave you friends alone for awhile,maybe we can hang out on the weekend ." Said Akatsuki happily as I smiled and blushed at the same time. "Oh...yeah tha that would be um.. aw awe awesome haha. " I said flustered. "Awesome well I got to go Fujio and Torru are fighting about something stupid." Said Akatsuki. "Ok sure thing I'll see you tomorrow Akatsuki." I said giggling. At least something went well today.


	3. Chapter 3: free day

Chapter 3: Free day

As I walked with my friends to school I tried to not mention the flats at all instead talking about things and stuff as we all went into our classrooms though I saw Akatsuki with girls and boys already asking him many questions. He look at me and waved as I blushed as he went back to talking to everyone but Momo pulled me to my seat. "Dori no no talking to that kajka ever again." Said Momo. "His name is Akatsuki and all I did was wave god." I said as my head hit the table with a thud."CHEER UP Dori everything will be ok." Momo said her English coming into her dialogue. "Yeah.." I said as I picked my head up. Thankfully the FLATS didn't come near us so the girls were less annoying but they still kept a watch where they were. I got hope that they may have turned over a new leaf but nope I was mistaken. As the rest of the day went on not much happened and eventually we left school and went to the shop as we worked Patina came over to me. "Good to see your in a better mood today. See one day without that Akatsuki guy is good for you." Patina said it she just had to bring up Akatsuki didn't she. "Yeah thanks" I said faking my joy. As the rest of day went on patina came in at some point. "Girls I'm gonna need you to work tomorrow our expenses are looking to not make this months cost." Said patina as I freak out! "What!!" I Said. "Sorry I need all of you here tomorrow." She said as she left back to her room. "You gotta be kidding me…" I said sadly. "What's up dori you had plans?" asked Mirabell. "Um kinda maybe.." I said "oh is it a date?" Said Elie. "No no it's not that!!!" I Said blushing profusely as thankfully the bell rang for us to leave the shop. I ran out of the room quickly and went home leaving everyone perplexed. As I got home I called Akatsuki number. "Akatsuki hey how are you." I Said as he responded happily. "I'm doing great dori. I hope your friends are feeling better with us staying away. " he said politely. "That's good at least but I wish they'd grow more comfortable with you guys… anyway...so about our hangout tomorrow……...Ican'tdoitcauseofthemagicshop!!!" I said really as he seemed to sweat drop on the other line before responding. "Huh?" He said confused. "I can't go on a hangout with you cause of my work." I said. "Ok them simply don't go and come with me?" He said. "What but then they'll know something's up." I Said as I could hear him thinking. "Oh wait I have an idea can you hear me out?" He says as he whispers to me his idea. "So it seems you can be a bad boy to." I said giggling. "Hey I'm not the perfect prince I do sneak out from time to time." He said as we talked randomly for the rest of the night till I had to go to bed. As I went to bed I had a smile on my face as my plan was gonna come together. The next morning as I wake up to my 5am wake up call I immediately get dressed and transform into my new witchlings outfit and flew off to the shop. I found myself their way quicker than I thought and knocked on Hana's window bringing her to put her head out the window as she looked at me confused. "Mama why are you hear at.,(looks at the clock) 5:05 in the morning!!!!" She as she seemed to realize how early in the morning it was. "I need your help Hana." I said to her smiling.

(Momoko pov) 8:30 am

As I get to the magic shop I'm greeted by my friends Mirabell, Rane, Elie and Hana but not by Dori as she seemed to be preoccupied before she look up and said "Hi mo." to me before going back to work confusing me. "Mo? Since when do you call me that?" I ask coming hear her. "Oh i'm so.sor..sorry I'm tired. " she said before going back to work. As she did so I saw the other girls look at me and back to her. I shrugged and sat down and started to work as we past bits and pieces of our morning except for Dori who seemed way to quiet. Which really confused me as besides myself she's usually the most talkative. "Excuse me I need to go to bathroom bye." Said dori as she got up and walked downstairs to the bathroom with Hana following again confusing me. "What's up with Dori today.." I Said as the others looked concerned. "Dori never seems this shy...I think something bad happened on her date." Said Rane concerned for her best friend clear in her voice. "Yeah she seems like the guy... broke up with her" Elie said before stopping as the wheels in our head turned faster as we came to a conclusion. "She was dumped by the guy that's why she's so shy…." I said as Mirabell realizing it to grew angered. "That stupids guy I'm a kill him for what he did!!!!!" She scream as Elie and Rane tried to comfort her. "If that is true she probably needs to be comforted. Let me do it she's my best friend after all." I said as I get up and walk to the bathroom. As I get their I find Hana not near the door but in their talking with her. "Your not acting like dori what's wrong with you. You'll blow her cover." Said Hana and Dori poked both fingers again and again. "It's hard to speak." She says. "Dodo Dori put us on a mission and we need to continue before.." Hana said before she saw my face in the small opening of the bathroom. I freak out at this moment opening the door as Dori transforms into dodo and Hana looked nervously at me. "Oh hi Momo didn't see you there how long have you been standing there." Said Hana. I closed the door and looked at them before screaming, "what's going on!!!" "Well dori is on a hang out with Akatsuki and dodo is here to help by distracting you guys...oh wait I spilled the milk didn't I." Said Hana sweat dropping meanwhile I freaked out. "She's with Akaskii!!!!." I Said freaking out. "Akatsuki" She said correcting me. "Whatever I need to tell Mirabell and the others" I said as Hana stopped me with a spell. "Please Momo don't tell trust me Akatsuki is a good guy." She said as looked at her sceptically. "If you need to you can test them on their hangout." She said as I thought about it. "Ok but if he fails one of my test I'm telling the others." I Said as I took out nini ball as the little fairy came out. "Nini please take my place for awhile while I go out with Hana." I ask as she nodded her head and transformed into an identical copy of me as Toto transformed into Hana. Hana then started to use magic. Give our fairies our ability to speak!! She called as the magic hit our two fairies. "Oh my god!! I can speak like Momo!!" Said Nini in both English and Japanese. "Wow that's really cool." Said Toto sounding like Hana. "I'm guessing you used that spell on Dodo but why did she talk so funny." I asked as we got on our brooms and left the bathroom through the window as dodo and the other fairies left to go to the girls. "Well...I kinda messed up cause mama was sleepy so she didn't talk very good when I cloned her voice to Dodo." She said as I sweat dropped. "Never change Hana Chan." I said. "I won't Momo!!" She said obviously getting my sarcasm confused with me being serious. This is gonna be a fun day...


	4. Chapter 4: Momo test (03-02 19:29:11)

Wow 4 chapters already I'm going faster than sonic lol. Anyway here's the next chapter hope you enjoy

Chapter 4: Momo test

As we moved through the city we eventually found Akatsuki and Dori going through the city walking together. As I looked at them everything seemed pretty good but I knew I needed to test them. The girls had told me a strategy they used on miss copper was on her date awhile ago. I figured in this situation that while changing some things the plan should work well. So I started with test 1. Anger. As they went to a steak shop and waited in line I quickly transformed into a waitress with Hana waiting outside. As I did so I managed to get their table. As I went to their table I started off by tripping strategically getting water on only Akatsuki. As I came up and apologized he simply said"No problem" Said Akatsuki as he magical pulled a cloth out of his pocket or out of nowhere I assume and decided to put it around himself drying quickly. Next I after taking their order I dropped his order in a puddle and this it was hard to read next I got his drink which was a cherry coke and I trip sending it on the ground next to them. I apologize but he and Dori helped me dori even saying "we all have those days." She said finishing helping me with Akatsuki. After that I got their order but I though at this point it's better if I don't push him any further and changed his order with my wand to what he wanted and I gave it to them apologizing but they said "don't worry we all have those days." He said as I left and went to Hana who was smirking. "See what did I say." Said Hana as I rolled my eyes. "He's polite but he still need two more test to pass." I said as we moved to phase two. We watched them leave and pay as they went to the movies a battle rangers movie or something. As the movie went on I snuck in and went to the side I used an invisibility spell to hide in plain sight as I cast my spell. "Make this theater as cold as Ice to dori and Dori alone." I Said using my wand as the girl suddenly was shivering. "Akatsuki did the theater just get co..coo..cold" She said her teeth chattering. "No are you cold." He asked looking at the girl. "Yess." She said really cold. "Here" He said handing the girl his overcoat now in just his black t shirt as he draped it over the girl as she blushed. "Thank you Akatsuki." She said. "No problem Dori." He said as the smiles at each making my heart melt as I started to see what dori saw in him but still I had one more test left. I left the theater not even talking to Hana who once again smirked as we moved with them to the park. "Here let me get ice cream for us since you've done a lot today" Dori said as she went to a truck as he smiled. In the bushes I transformed again. "Make me the cutest girl in the park!!" I spoke as the spell hit me. My once blonde hair turned black, I gained glasses that were really cute, I gained a nice cute shirt of a panda bear and a black skirt with cute black shoes. I looked adorable even Hana had to admit as I left the bushes and walked to him. "Oh hello I'm johan who are you." I asked flirtatiously. He looked up. "Hello I'm Akatsuki how do you do." He said politely. "I'm good do you wanna go out with me" I said bluntly he looked at me surprise before shaking his head. "No sorry I'm hanging out with my friend." He said politely pointing to the girl waiting in line " oh come on who is that girl compared to me" I Said trying to goat him as he grew slightly angered. "Look I'm with my friend please leave." He said bluntly as I smiled before walking off. As I walked into the bushes I saw Hana their smirking again. "Well….She said. "Ok he's a very loyal friends and potential bf for Dori. Ok their are you happy." I Said as she smiled. "Yes very but I'm gonna congratulate them!!! Come on." Said Hana as she dragged me. "Wait Hana what?" I Said confused.

Meanwhile with Dori and Akatsuki

"Hey I'm back got a venilia cone for me and chocolate for you" Said dori as she smiled. "Thank you Dori. Although can I ask are most girls in this world very flirty." Said Akatsuki. "I mean not most why did some girl flirt with you? "Yeah some weird girl with black hair tried to ask me on a date and forget you." Said Akatsuki. "I didn't want to be mean but she made it hard especially when she said and I quote. oh come on who is that girl compared to me" he said in his impression of her voice. "What!!!" Dori said confused. "I know but you are so much better than most girls your so kind and friendly and sweet." He said causing Dori's face to turn a red as her hair. "Um thanks Akatsuki that's so so so so cool of you." Said Dori as Akatsuki smiled. "Hello mama!!!" Screamed a girl as dori and saw Hana with Momo in her hand running to them. "Hana!!" Akatsuki said surprise. "Momo" said Dori afraid as both came to them. "Dori Momo is happy for you guys." Said Hana as she brought Momo to me happily. "Um yeah hahaha we kinda watched what you did today" said Momo. "You did what!!! Hana bad bad bad!!!" Dori said like the mother she was as Akatsuki smiled at their antics. "Hey I helped get Momo on our side didn't I?" Hana said. "Our side?" said Dori confused. "The side who likes the flats right Momo." Said Hana as she poked Momo on the arm. "I mean I'm..im fine with you but I'll need to see the others to make my choice." Momo said seriously. "Oh okay that sounds lovely the Flats and I were just gonna stay in tomorrow you guys can come to hangout with us. I don't think they'll be so mad." Said Akatsuki. "Oh okay sure thing." Momo said smiling as dori smiled as well. "Sounds like a plan though we should get back to the shop god only knows Dodo and the other fairies won't keep it up for to long."said Dori as she moved to Akatsuki, "thank you for the amazing day Akatsuki I had so much fun." She said blushing happily. "No problem Dori the pleasure was all mine I missed hanging out with you." He said as he disappeared from sight using magic. As the girls moved back to the shop knowing they'd have a fun day tomorrow


	5. Chapter 5: The one who opened my eyes

So yeah I'm back happy Valentine's Day!!! I hope anyone who reads this has fun and enjoys their day. This chapter is a shipping chapter I'll admit. I've been saving it for today for that reason along with my first one shot. I hope anyone who finds it enjoys it. Also as for the ships it's mostly very much a crack ship so I hope you keep an open mind and try to enjoy it.

(Momo pov)

Me and Dori were on our way to the flats apartment to have our fun and to see what their really like. Unfortunately we couldn't see them last Sunday as it miraculously snowed oddly enough for November but with the snow gone now this Sunday we went to see them although Hana couldn't come as she cough a cold while playing in the snow so it's be just me and Dori today so I felt extra nervous. I know Akatsuki is a good person after my test but now I feel like that the others will be worse. As I thought about that Dori put her shoulders around me. "I can't wait to see the other Flats their so cool you really gotta check them out." She said as I thought I was the optimistic one tbh. "I guess." I said Maybe she's right and I could have fun although I'm still skeptical. As we eventually get to their apartment and knock on their door and Akatsuki opened the door with another flat member Leon I believe his name is. They smiled. "Hey Dori and um Momo that's your name right?" Akatsuki asked as I shook my head up and down. "Sorry about this but Fujio and Torru are not here right now. But come on in." He say's very gentleman like as we enter in their and sit at a table. "What do you mean Fujio and Torru aren't here what are they doing?" Asked Dori as Akatsuki laughed a little. "Don't worry their fine they went off to their stuff." Akatsuki said finishing his laugh as Leon continued. "See Torru got a choreographer to be his mentor after taking Elie's words to heart. He plans to be a background dancer as that's what he's best at." Said Leon as he drank some water as Akatsuki continued. " and Fujio decided he wanted to be a violinist like Rane as he found her music in his own words "Magical" and wanted to do the same. He now is taking a class near the school to improve and tbh after a few nights and days of it he's getting better." Said Akatsuki finishing as Dori looked happy. "That's fantastic!!! Although you said days and nights...Akatsuki how long have you guys been here." She asked as Akatsuki started to think. "Well we've been here um 5 is it 5 yes 5 weeks I believe." Asked Akatsuki to Leon as he nodded. "Yeah probably." He said nonchalantly surprising myself and Dori. "A month!!!" We both shouted

"Why didn't you visit earlier ." Dori said sounding hurt. Akatsuki however got up and hug her. "We didn't mean not to come over it's just we felt you guys hadn't forgiven us plus we had to unpack, sign up for school have an interview with your principal, and even then convince father to leave us alone with Oyajide as our only adult figure." Said Akatsuki as Dori seemed to feel better after his reassurance and then promptly giggled as did I. "Oyajide an adult hahahaha." I Said laughing at how hilarious it sounded as the others laughed to. "I KNOW RIGHT." Said Leon in English as Akatsuki and Dori sighed. "YOU CAN SPEAK ENGLISH TO?" I asked him in English as he nodded while Akatsuki looked surprised. "Yeah I learned when I was a little kid by an older wizard." He said smiling at me as I smiled at him and blushed as we looked at each other but I couldn't stop till two alarms went off bringing us out of our staring as we saw dori and Akatsuki smiling as they checked their watches. "It's time!!!!" They yelled. "I will get the popcorn!!!" Said Akatsuki magically making some. "I'll get the sodas!!!" Dori said as she rushed to the kitchen at nearly inhuman or witch speeds and came out with four cans of cherry coke smiling. "Let's get watching!!" they said rushing off as Leon and I followed as he smiled at me. "They been like this since Monday ." He said as I grew curious. Monday!! But then how did she not know about the Fujio or Torru thing. "Dori how could you have not known about the Torru and Fujio thing if you hang out hear also what happen to us coming together." I asked her as we got to the room. She however ignored me and turned on the tv as the show they wants to see played. It was battle rangers a show I watched a few times but I knew dori was obsessed with it. Thankfully Hana doesn't watch it. God only knows what could've happened if she watched it what with her imagination and magic. As the theme song finished although I will admit it was catchy I quickly grew bored and Leon seemed to be in the same boat as he tapped me in the arm and said. "Follow me to a funnier place than this." He said as we went into a modest sized room full of board games and at the center of it was a nice sized ping pong table. It had two paddles that looked decently used and around twenty or so balls in a box next to were Leon was. I stood there as he looked at me impatiently. "Well are you coming?" He asked as I realize he wanted to play me. "Oh sorry I should warn you I'm not very good at this game." I said smiling. "Well sorry but I am" He said as we swung into a game and man I sucked. I almost never hit the ball and when I did it went ricocheting off the wall and hit me. Leon however was a master compared to me and he looked to be having a blast before stopping. He then proceeded to give me some pointers like how I should have a stance and how to hit the ball and he even went through it by holding my arm which immediately was very good in terms of the feeling I got. I never really interacted with most guys and let alone got close to them but as I thought about this we continued to play as I pushed out whatever thoughts I was having. I wasn't as good as he was but I definitely improved obviously by being able to hit the ball better and I even got two points on Leon but he still one 40 to 2 even after we reset. I was beat and so was he as he poofed in the two coke cans from the room in a matter of seconds. "Wow your fast with magic unlike us." I said as I opened the can. "Meh technically we're full wizard and apparently proteges at it while your 4th year witchlings so it's a little easier for us to use magic no offense." he said and quickly added as I giggled."Yeah that's a good point." I Said. "So you know English yet your Japanese where did you pick that up from?" Leon asked as I told him about myself and even about major monroy's death which I teared up slightly talking about as Leon seemed to feel bad about it as he comforted me. "It's fine" I told him as I finished. I was moving on from it well thanks to the girls. "That's nice I remember how that felt to be apart of a group and start making friends." He said almost losing his normal way of talking to a quiet pitch unsal to say the least for him. "How did you guys become the FLATS anyway?" I asked genuinely curious. He smile as he reminisced. "Well it started awhile ago. It was around I'd say 5 or 6 years ago. Akatsuki has snuck out of the castle cause his father was too preoccupied to play with him so he went to a bowling alley. Their he while disguised meet me and we hit it off well and made head waves with our bowling competition with each other. He won in the end and then Torru came along to put Akatsuki or Alex as he went when he was disguised. The two had a pretty fun time and eventually we left as friends before then being faced by bullies picking on a kid. We beat them up with magic and the kid was fine and he was Fujio making our group complete but eventually he in his normal clever way recognized Akatsuki as the prince of the wizard world and he came clean to us about it. We then stayed friends before Akatsuki 1 year later brought us together to meet his dad. He was delighted that his son had true friends and let us stay as a group. And from that day on we remained the FLATS." He finished as I smiled. "That's such a sweet story Leon." I said as he smiled back. "Thanks. So wanna check on the two love birds." He asked me as I smiled. "Sure although are they you know dating?" I asked as we started to walk to the tv room. "Well not exactly but it's pretty darn clear especially Dori likes Akatsuki but as for Akatsuki I don't know honestly he may just see her as a friend but it's pretty clear he cares for her." Said Leon as we walked. "Yeah...hey Leon" I asked biting my lip as I thought of how to say it."Yeah?" He said casually. "Why did Akatsuki give Hana back to doremi when you had the other's trapped?" I asked as he seemed surprised but smiled. "Well I don't know to this day what changed in Akatsuki but somethings about Dori made him change his mind. She looked hurt but mostly confused by how we acted and she wanted Hana back and so he caring for her gave Hana back. Hahaha it's silly you asked that question before because I think he cares for her and that's why he did it. As for the rest of us we all felt similar but not as strongly. Torru seemed to like Elie since the beginning but I don't know if he loves her exactly, Fujio has always had a crush on Rane since they first meet and while the others teased me about her I don't look at Mirabell the same way." He spoke as we walked as I grew curious. "Oh okay then how do you feel about Mirabell?" I asked interested. "Well when we first meet she was so strong and slightly scary but I admired that about her then she beat me at a game and so I challenged her over and over again. I never won and it hurt my pride but then she made me her rival and I wished to improved. See I suck at most games involving the brain but sports are my element and her beating me made me upset and very annoyed but now it shows how I can improve and become better. Now I discovered my love of table tennis thanks to her but through all those times I saw her I never thought she was hot or cute or anything like how the others see the other girls. She was just another friend maybe a close one but never a girlfriend she was one of the guys honestly." He said as I smiled. "Yeah she is a great person." I said as he nodded as we reached the tv room to find the two sitting peacefully playing a game in Akatsuki's case and watching him play in Dori's case. "Hey!!" I Said surprising the two as dori looked at me sad. "Momo why did you leave us alone!!" She asked as I scratched my head. "Well I'm not into battle rangers it's kinda boring." I said as she looked shocked and horrified at me saying that before doing her poof poof poof thing. "Dori um no offense but isn't it time for you to go it's almost 5." Akatsuki said politely looking at his watch. "Oh shoot your right!!! Momo we need to go or our parents will get worried!!!! Common!!!" Screamed dori as she grabbed my hand. "Bye Akatsuki!!! Leon give our regards to the others!!!" I Said as dori rushed me out. I caught Leon smiling and waving at me while Akatsuki smiled and laughed. As we ran eventually aka 5 minutes later dori was out of breath and feel to the ground. I picked her up and we walked slowly back home as we walked she asked me something. "So what did I tell you their all good people." Said dori as I smiled, "Yeah I'll admit I fully agree their good people from what they say of Fujio and Torru and what Leon acted like and told me let's just hope we can convince the others." I Said as I began to think of how as Dori blew up with joy. "What convinced you Momo?!!!." Asked dori happily. "Well Leon...he kinda opened my eyes" I Said as I blushed kinda but Dori didn't seem to notice. Although I wondered why I was blushing. Maybe it had to do with that feeling whatever it is?


	6. Chapter 6: doremi no more!

Yeah time for depression have fun!!

Chapter 6: Doremi no more

Momo pov

The next morning school came around to ruin its ugly head after a huge amount of fun I had yesterday with Leon and the others I wonder what today will bring...no I know what today will bring. Today me and dori will try to convince the others to trust the flats along with Hana. I have to be honest I'm concerned about how the others would feel. Like what if the others try and stop us entirely from talking to them. I don't know how I feel to not be able to talk to Leon again especially after the fun hangout we had…Wait huh why did I think of that I though as I walked to school before a certain voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Momo!!!" Screamed Dori as she and the others caught up to me. "You seem to be in though Momo." Said Rane. "Yeah penny for your thoughts." Said Elie as she looked at me. "Oh um I was thinking about stuff this weekend and how we need to…um Dori help me." I Said as our leader caught on to what I was saying. "What.. oh right yeah we need to have a meeting on the roof after school we need to talk about stuff." Said dori as the others seemed confused but went with it. We mostly had small talk for the rest of our walk till we parted ways to our classes. As we sat down time stopped as the Leon and Akatsuki came to our desk. "Hey guys how are you." Asked Dori as she stared at Akatsuki. "Oh well we were wondering if you guys talked to the others yet?" Said Akatsuki seeming to get straight into the point. "Yeah did Mirabell say she trust me again?" Asked Leon. I felt a twinge of jealousy when he talked about her but it quickly disappeared from mind as Dori answered. "We plan to ask them after school. Hopefully then we can talk them out of this whole ban on you." She said optimistically copying it from me. "Well if anyone can convince them I know it would be you, Dori, you see the best in everyone." Said Akatsuki blushing slightly as Dori did the same. "Yeah!!! Ma.cough...I mean Doremi cough.. is the best." Hana said to us as it made the girl even more flustered and also worried by how hana was in school despite having a bad cough. "Oh really thanks Akatsuki and Hanna.." She said as Leon tapped Akatsuki on the shoulder. "Hey bro I think we need to get back in our seats I think our spell will wear off soon." Leon said as Akatsuki nodded. "We'll talk to you tonight dori tell me how everything goes." Akatsuki said as they walked back to their seats as the spell ended. After that class went ok but I felt a very bad feeling in my gut that something bad would happen today. The feeling pressure on till our fateful meeting on the roof as Dori and I stood their as Mirabell and the others along with Hana who flew their despite being sick. "Ok Dor spill it why did you ask us to meet her?" Asked Mirabell "Yes and why is it that Hana here she has a cold." Said Rane concern evident in her voice. "Well the thing is we need to talk about...the flats." Dori said as I felt the knot in my stomach worsen. But oddly Mirabell had a smirk on her face. "Yeah I feel ya we need to send them back to the wizard world. I say we get the queen to help us." Mirabell said. "What!!!" Me and dori screamed. "No that's not what we wanted..cough.., we wanted you to forgive and forget!!" Hana shouted as the others looked confused. "Hana they tried to kidnap you multiple times." Said Mirabell before being cut off by Dori. "Stop using that as an excuse they gave Hana back to us why would they do that again!!" Dori said heatedly. "How do you know that wasn't a trick or them letting our guard down to do it again!!" Screamed Elie. "They were nice to us yesterday they had ample opportunities to hurt us as we were alone with them but they didn't!!!" I Said not in the mood to deal with them and their anti flat agenda. "Momo you hung out with them!!" Mirabell said hurt. "Yes I did and Leon treated me nicely. He wants you to forgive him you know. Torru to Elie and Fujio as well Rane. They respects you a great deal so much so they learned to be better at sports, dancing and the violin." I Said as Mirabell looked sad before growing angry. "I can't believe you went behind our backs and believe them over your friends. I expected this kinda stupidity and just plain reckless idiocy from Dori but not from you Momo." Mirabell blurted out as the others gasped and Dori she did as well. She looked hurt..very hurt by that like she'd been slapped she looked at Mirabell sadly. The air had grew cold around us as the knot tightened in my stomach to the point I thought I'd die from it strangling me. "Dori I didn't mean to…" Mirabell started as she tried to comfort Dori but she moved away and looked at her mad and anger clear on her face. "No you did. Look I can't stand you giving my friends those rude comments but...now you attack me with one of those..maybe we shouldn't be friends!!!" Dori said as she started to cry. "Dori I didn't.." Mirabell started as Dori brought out her parfum tap and transformed. Once done she summoned her broom and looked at Mirabell Elie and Rane angrily. "If you guys don't accept my friends and make fun of me to my face then I don't wanna be with you as a friend or teammate . Doremi is no more!!! Goodbye!!" Dori screamed as she flew off tears streaming down her face. As I looked back the others seemed completely confused and just plain horrified. Hana however transformed and with a cold stare left on her broom as she flew off no words exchanged. I looked down and transformed. As I finished I looked at them with not anger or coldness like the others but complete sadness. "Goodbye until your able to see passed your flat hate." I Said as I flew off to get to dori and Hana as the others now seemed sad and confused and in Mirabell case broken. I don't know why this had to happen but doremi is no more. I know that for a fact.

Yeah I'm depressing!!!!


	7. Chapter 7: docahamo is born!

Chapter 7: docahamo is born!!!

(Momo pov)

As I flew off that roof on my broom I felt sad and confused but more than I knew I had to comfort Dori. I've never seen her broken like that before in my entire life. So I knew I needed to be their for her and help her. As I flew I found Hana flying down with Dori as they went into Dori's window in her room. As I flew to the window Hana saw me and opened it as I flew into the room and getting off my broom I found Dori against the wall near her bed in the fetal position sobbing. "Do.." I opened my mouth but Hana dragged me into the hallway. Caitlyn was near the door surprised we were here. "Hey you guys didn't know your here thank god mom and … dad..are not...here….." Caitlyn said as she heard Dori crying and looked inside before closing the door. "What happened to my sister!!" Caitlyn said protectiveness radiating out of her. "My others mama's where super mean to mama calling her reckless nd stupid and just not trusting the flats even though their great guys!!" Hana said as I felt anger radiating from her. "They did what!!!" Caitlyn screamed as I tried to calm them down. "Hana now is not the time to start a war we need to be their for Dori. Let's go back inside and see how she is." I Said as I reached for the doorknob and tried to open the door but to no avail. "Huh What's a matter with her door." I Said as we all tried to open it. "Go away please leave me alone!!!" Scream Dori's voice as we fell back from the sound of her voice. "This isn't good once she locked herself in her room and cried for a solid 10 hours before falling asleep." Said Caitlyn. "OH MY GOD!!! What do we do." I yelled worried about my friend. "Get Akatsuki. He'll be able to get her out of this funk in no time." Said Hana smirking. God she is too intelligent to be two year old. "Then true love can bring her out of this."She said as hearts replaced her eyes as we sweat dropped. Again she's doremi's daughter all right. "Um.. Good idea but where is he and the others I can't go searching for them when it's daylight out." Caitlyn said as I knew the perfect answer. "Perfect harmony" I said as the others smiled as we transformed. The circle went me then Hana then finally Caitlyn. "One and one and one are we." I Said as my wand glowed with yellow orbs around it. "With triple vision we are able to see." Said Caitlyn as she lifted her Wandaler. "And with all the magic powers of three!!!" Said Hana as she put her hands into the air as well it glowing the same as ours. "We make perfect harmony!!!!" We shouted as the magic swirled around us as we casted our spell. "Please bring Akatsuki and the flats here." We chanted as the magic opened and suddenly a giant hole appeared at the top of the staircase as four people fell down the stairs. "We should've work on where we pointed the spell at.." I Said as went to help them. As they got they asked what was going on and filled their minds with what happened. After it each one had a different expression on their face. Fujio has a betrayed look on his face, while Leon and Torru had disguised faces from how they acted meanwhile Akatsuki looked ready to murder them before softening his eyes to Dori's room. "Let me talk to her." He said as he vanished into her room. After what felt like a few minutes Dori came out and Akatsuki seemed happy. "Sorry about that guys I didn't mean to worry you." She said with a slight real smile but she still seemed broken and her face was stained with tears. "I think those guys are so wrong. You guys are kind polite nice and friendly to us yet they think your all wrong it's so rude." Hana said as she proceeded to do her mothers pof poop pof thing. "I just can't believe Rane is involved in that. She seems like the person to forgive easily." Said Fujio. Akatsuki put an arm around his friend who he came to view as a brother and smiled. "Fujio don't worry about those bullies I say we don't need them." Said Akatsuki. "Yeah If Mirabell and the others are mean to you guys then SCREW them for all I care." Said Leon smiling to me as I blushed. "Yeah besides you guys are more fun anyway than boring old Elie." Said Torru smiling at them. "So it's decided from this onward the girls know as Elie Mirabell and Rane are gone from us." Said Caitlyn. "Who" I joked causing everyone to laugh even Dori as she seemed to be getting better. "So What's your new name gonna be." Asked Torru. "New name?" I Said. "Well before you guys where doremi but from how you told us that's dead so what's your new group name." Said Akatsuki. "How about dmch." Caitlyn said as we shook our heads. "Rose crusaders?" Said Hana as we looked at her. "What I came from a rose and were a team." Said Hana. "Naw…"' we Said. "I know how about docahamo." Said Dori. "docahamo?" We asked confused. "Well it's the first two letters of our name that's what I did last your so…" Dori Said. "I like it." Said Hana. "I has a good ring to it." I Said. "If Dori wants it then I guess it's fine at least I'm included in it this time." Caitlyn said as she put her thumb up. "Well I guess this is the part where we scream our new name like in the movies." I Said as the others sweat dropped but smiled and we did it. "1.2.3 docahamo forever!!!!" We Said as we felt renewed as a group. Hopefully this works out.

(Dori pov)

The majority of the week after our event Monday went well enough. Mirabell and the others attempted to see us but with the help of Akatsuki and the others we managed to hide pretty well. We hadn't gone to patina store since Saturday so she'd probably wanted our heads by now. Hana during the night time snuck out of the store and took food and her stuff with her to My house and she used magic to shrink her stuff down and used magic with my help to shrink down and live in her closet. One night patina showed up at our house one and tried to get Hana to open her window but my response was to use a vacuum cleaner to blow her away and to sleep on the couch for the night. It seemed patina had taken the hint and stopped showing up or she realized she needs to wait or something. Today was Thursday and it seemed even though our mentor gave up on us the girls hadn't. They had everyone on the lookout for where we were so we decided to eat in the classroom and had the others around us so we could try and have peace. Eventually however the worst part of day came when we were leaving as the girls made a huge blockade of students mostly ones who came to help Elie, so we could talk. However they forgot one main thing and that was that we had magic wizard friends who froze time and proceeded to let us get through the crowd although to avoid suspicion we had our fairies pose as us while the flats used their magic to make clones of them appear. Eventually the girls realize what happened and let our fairies go. We made it today with next to no problems although I hope the others ether reconsider their thoughts on the flats and apologize to them and us or just give up and let us stay DoCaHaMo.


	8. Chapter 8: coming together

I woke up this morning to find a surprise waiting for me downstairs. My school nurse Ms. Shannon had come to talk about something with me. Guessing something to do with the others as it's well document we were in a group before the fight so I guess she was concerned. After I had breakfast she had me go to my room with her. She strangely locked the door then looked at me concern. "Dori what's going on with you lately you're not getting along with your friends and your hanging out with those flats boys. What's happening?" She asked as we sat on my bed. "Um we had an argument about them and they said they were untrustworthy but I don't think so. I've seen them both in school and out and nothing about them seems wrong." I Said as tears slightly began to sprout in my eyes. Ms Shannon look sadly at me. "Dori I understand if your in an argument with them but you should forgive and forget and try to regroup with them." She said as I looked at her. "Not till they forgive and forget the flats." I told her as she sighed. "Dori please let them have a second chance. Maybe then they can learn to forgive the flats as you have them. And besides what would the doremi group be without you." She Said confusing me. "Wait how do you know about that name only patina and other….." I said as something clicked. Ms Shannon was a woman, she took interest in me and the group's relationship, she wears that weird green thing around her lab coat, and she was always around when magic was going down could she be a.."Ms Shannon are you hiding something from me. If you know what I'm saying please tell me without me having to say the word." I Said with massive air quotes on the word word. She however smirked and took off her glasses. "Good to see you didn't cause a mistake to happen twice yes Dori I am a witch and I know you are a witchling." She Said as I became completely and totally confused. "But why haven't you told me or the others and how do you know we are witchlings?" I asked to which she laughed. "Oh dori I know your a witch because I'm the one who's been watching you grow as one. I've been with you so long and you still can't tell. Allow me to show you the truth." The witch nurse said as she transformed her hair growing long and blonde her body was covered in a gown and her face was covered by a very familiar vale. I at this point almost fainted. Ms Shannon my schools nurse was in fact queen lumina of the lunaverse. My mind was officially blown. "It seems my reveal is more shocking than I thought but oh well I need to speak to you as the queen now though. You must regroup with your friends. It is your duty to help protect Hana as she sees the human world and so she can pass her test and become a witch again, as well as make the goods to remind the previous witch queen pretasseser to regain her love of humans." She spoke to me her voice serious as I listened. "I understand your objections but the needs of both worlds are to important to hold some meaningless grudge." She spoke as I felt myself grow slightly angry. "Queen lumina with all due and respect I can't do that. I won't go back to them. I don't care what they said about me... it's how they keep ostracizing the flats. They still think of them as evil.. please you can tell their not right..?" I looked up to her as my tears broke. She simply smiled and wiped my tear. "Dori yes I do believe they were misguide as I and my predecessor who never stopped them from locking themselves off were but something has been arranged by us to have them gain redemption. The king from the wizard world, King Solare wished to deliver the boys their next plan of being in the human world. They are supposed to help you all out at running the shop and helping the former witch queen out. " she said as I felt overjoyed. "Really so Akatsuki and the others can help?!!" I Screamed as the queen smiled. "Yes they are it is their way to make up for what they did. In fact they should be getting the message soon. Get dressed and get Momo and Hana and bring them to the shop their I'll tell patina and the girls everything ok." Said the queen as she got up off the bed and her ms Shannon disguise was put on again as went down stairs. I got to work getting changed feeling kinda embarrassed for wearing my pjs in front of the queen but I didn't care as I was excited. I quickly woke Hana up in the closet and told her the truth once dressed she left to get Momo as I got Caitlin and the two of us rushed it to the magic shop. "So she really said they can work with us." Said Caitlyn as we ran to the shop as I smiled. "Yes she did I'm so happy I can't wait to see Akatsuki and the others. As we got to the shop the queen was their with Patina, Mirabell and Rane and Elie. Apoin seeing me they rushed up the steps hugging me and apologizing profusely to which I said it's fine and hugged back. It was nice to be with them again. As we got with the queen the flats came with Momo and Hana on their skateboards. "What are they doing here?" Mirabell asked looking at the Queen. "As a part of their punishment for kidnapping Hana the king and I have ordered for them to help you on your mission to cure the witch queen predecessor as we fix relationships with witches and wizards. "They are helping us!!!." Mirabell spoke as Elie looked at them with anger and Rane looked with confusion. "Yes they are." Said the queen as she then snapped her fingers and summoned someone or something it was Oijy."Oijy will help you with managing this large group patina."The queen Said as the greenling looked at him. "Ok your majesty that should help." Said the greenling as the man bowed before the queen and stood with the others. "Now I'm going to leave you do your best girls and Dori I believe you should tell them my secret. I have to get back to the witch world but I trust you all with it. Goodbye." Said the queen as she took off on her carriage. "Oh right... sure thing your majesty." I Said as I was about to tell them when I saw the looks on both Flats and Mirabelle group staring down each other. I sighed as I realized we may need to fund a way to work together. better.


	9. Chapter 9: stress

Been awhile I hope so far you are enjoying this story!!

Chapter 9: stress

(Dori pov)

To say that today's work and overall the weeks work went horribly is a huge understatement as Rane would say. Today was the worse as there was this huge cloud of pure and complete hatred radiating off Mirabell and Akatsuki as well as Elie. The only good thing about week was Rane who made the decision to forgive Fujio and decided to trust me which I was eternally grateful for. Now I realized why she is my best friend besides Momo and Akatsuki. The others however it hard to do anything about. The entire time of work Akatsuki and Mirabell would just start fights with each other over the most stupid of situations. Like what to make? who would take what job? and even who would work with me? I eventually choose neither and went with Rane. I had numerous times were I broke them up from fighting and I was at my wits end with them. Elie didn't help either as she was super and I do not use this world lightly..bitchy. She treated Torru like dirt every time he'd try to help her. she told him to leave her alone and every time I broke them up she'd just huff at me and walk away not even apologize. And do not get me started on Mirabell and Leon. To say it was a bloodbath between the two was putting it lightly. Every and I do mean every time Leon spoke Mirabell would say some comment or something even when split up. Eventually Patina had enough as well and told off both with Oijy concurring. Even then that was not enough. They began ridiculing Oijy especially Elie calling him a creep and a baby kidnaper and saying for him to leave. He seemed so hurt by this he left without a second glance as he was crying. Hana then got involved in it screaming at Elie for what she said causing a full fight between everyone to break out as Rane and I and Fujio tried to stop everything but we failed. After another week of this with nothing good happening I was exhausted and done with them. After a long school day and homework session I had to spend 3 hours working in a shop which now felt like a nightmare every time I walked in instead of a place of joy. I care about both of them the flats and the girls yet they don't seem to notice. My anger at this has disappeared and all I'm left with is tiredness and sadness. I failed a math test by sleeping in it and when I was sent to the nurses office the queen tried to help me saying she'd order them to be friend but I told her she can't order them to be friends. And that part hurt more than anything. All I want.. All I want!! is for my new friends to be friends with my old friends but it didn't seem to happen. I grew slowly more and more tired as my emotions and stress grew and grew then one day I broke. A fight began like normal with Akatsuki and Mirabell fighting over what to make and even then who should be in charge of the store as we make more goods. "Guys please stop we can.." I started as they continued. "Listen Akatsuki I've worked here longer than you and harder than anyone here I decide who does what ok." Said Mirabell. "And what I'm saying is you need to seriously stop being such a bossy person. We are here to help you but we also should work as a team." He said as she looked at him with anger. "We will never be a team got it. We're better without you.." She said veononly as he looked at her angrily as I broke and my emotions came back. "Guys please stop I'm sick of it!!!!!" I scream causing everyone in the store to freeze. "Why is it so hard for my best guy friend and one of my closest friends to see we need to work together!!" I Screamed. "Dori.." Akatsuki started as I stop him. "'No Akatsuki stop..Mirabell is right we need to listen to the schedule." I Said as Mirabell smiled. "But Mirabell Akatsuki's right as well. We need to work as a team for the good of both worlds." I told her as she looked at me as I felt off. "Please just...pleas ju.." I said as I felt light headed all of a sudden...and then I passed out on the ground. The only thing I heard as I fell was everyone calling me.

(Normal pov)

"Dori!!!!" Screamed everyone in the store as they dropped what they were doing to see how Dori was. Patina put her hand on her head. "She's has a fever but she seems fine. "We need to get her home so she can rest." Said Momo taking charge as she transform and was about to use magic to wrap Dori away but the flats stopped her namely Akatsuki. "Let me I can get her home quick. Caitlyn are you coming." He said as the small girl nodded holding on to her shoulder as they teleported away. Mirabell quickly got to the phone and called to witch queen. "Yes she needs you to get her medicine. Yes she had a fever. Yes she's going home now...ok see you their. " Said Mirabell as she hung up as the others all flew to dori with the flats using teleportation while Patina and lorelai flew on the dustpan to Dori's home.

1 hour later

Akatsuki and Caitlyn brought Dori home quick as their mother took Dori while Akatsuki got an ice pack for the girl as the queen arrived as the nurse who went up to Dori's room as Akatsuki brought the ice pack. Dori was fine for the most part but the queen wished to make her room as good for her as possible and so the girls all waiting in the hall with the boys in the same boat aside from Hana and Caitlyn who went off to help Dori's mother with dinner and Leon went off to find Dori's dad and bring him home. Akatsuki Mirabell Elie and Fujio sat in the halls with patina acting as a plushy and lorelai as a cat. Torru has gone off to help Leon find Dori's dad. As the queen excited she explained Dori should recover in two days before she looked at the girls and boys asking what happened. "She just fainted" responded Mirabell as Fujio shook his head. "After she tried to stop you two from fight for the 18 time this week alone." He said as the queen starred at the wizard world prince and Haywood. "Your still fighting." She said disappointed. "I don't trust these wizards at all your majesty." Said Mirabell. "Yeah we barely get anything done at all with them around." Said Elie. "Excuse me!!" Said Akatsuki mad. "You're not wrong but it's not just them it's you to hayseed and ms Hollywood. Your fighting like it's going out of style and with your so very nice comment to Oijy I haven't had help dealing with you. Dori took on that role and look what happened" Patina said as she sounded angered. "You forced Oijy away? When I heard he decided to go back to that kindergarten job I thought nothing of it but Major Miller felt something was wrong but he wouldn't tell her anything." Said the Queen. "Your majesty he broke our trust and multiple times kidnapped Hana.. I really don't care about his feelings." Said Elie. "It doesn't matter what he did do he has tried to reform and you all have treated him like dirt."said Patina. "Whatever it's Akatsuki fault this happened." Said Mirabell causing Akatsuki to growl with anger. "Shut up you stupid…bitch!!!! My friend is now in a fever, coma whatever because of you!!!" He said as venom practically poured out of his mouth as his calmness and poise vanished instead left with and anger and bitterness. "No my best friend is now hurt because of you!! Go back to your world no one wants you hear!!!!." She screamed as he seemed hurt before giving her a cold glare and teleporting away before saying. "Fine Whatever But you can't blame me forever it's partially your fault to and good job making the same mistake twice." He said as he vanished. Mirabell and Ellie looked ashamed before storming off and out of the house as the queen patina and Fujio stood their as they were speechless.


	10. Chapter 10: remembering and amends

Hope you enjoy!! Two chapters in one day was hard but then again today was a snow day

Chapter 10: remembering and a making of amends

(Momo pov)

After the blow up that happened between Elie Mirabell and Akatsuki I realized quickly that things were tense so I decided to speed up cooking and have us all sit down for dinner after the lovely dinner the queen told us to go home and that Dori will be fine with some rest. As I relaxed in my home attempting to forget today's events I had a call for me so I got the phone from my mom and I answered. "Hello Momo we need your help." Spoke Rane as I nodded as she told me to meet her at the store. I did so telling my mom I had to pick something up from the shop and help with something as I took to the sky's and flew off. As I got to the shop I found Rane in her witchlings uniform as well as Hana Caitlyn in theirs with the flt (that's Fujio Leon and Torru minus Akatsuki" members at the store. I came to them. "Ok Rane what do you need help with." I asked. "It's not for her but it's for Mirabell and Akatsuki." Spoke a familiar voice as I saw Elie in her witchlings outfit come out of the store with some spell drops to use in our wands. "Why are you here? Why do you wanna help" I asked slightly antagonistically. She looked down as her face frown. "Look I know I did many bad things with you guys but I'm willing to forgive and forget especially after seeing all of your concern for Dori and what Akatsuki Said. if you at least give me the chance to help them. Once Dori got into this condition I felt so much guilt and after I stormed out I realized I needed to help anyway I could." She spoke as Rane continue. "Mirabell and Akatsuki won't see reason at all. I tried going to her house but she locked everything and when I tried to sneak in as a mouse she singled a cat at me." She said fear in her voice as she shivered slightly. "Akatsuki isn't to much better he lock himself in the castle and told us he won't come out till she's better." Said Fujio sadly. "So we had the idea to use magic to make them see reason." Said Torru. "But we can't change how they feel with magic." I Said confused. "That's true but we can use magic to make them see the truth." Said Leon smiling as I smiled back not understanding what they meant but deciding to trust in my friends. "Common guys we need to do this spell soon. I can't stand another minute of those two fighting" Said Caitlin annoyed as I nodded. "Perfect harmony." I asked. "Yep!" Hana said cheerfully. As we chanted the spell the flats added their magic to the spell. "We make perfect harmony. Make Akatsuki and Mirabell see the truth!!!!" We spoke as a group. The spell shined and split off into two orbs as they passed through the city to their new destination. "I hope this works" I spoke hopeful everything is just fine.

(Normal pov)

Dreamland.

A world of white surrounded only by clouds is where the dream land is. In this almost blinding area were two people unconscious but not for long. They were Akatsuki and Mirabell who both picked themselves off the ground till they noticed each other. "Oh that's just great even in my dreams I can't avoid you!!" Mirabell spoke as Akatsuki looked at her confused. "Your real?" He Asked. "Yes I am wait why am I talking to a dream unless…your real to what's going on?" Mirabell asked before a white screen appeared as the two were pulled in. They were now in Dori's room with the girl huddled into a corner both people attempting to comfort her but their touch passed through her. As they questioned this they heard the door open as Akatsuki step into the room. "Go away Caitlyn.." Said dori. "Dori it's me." Akatsuki Said as the girl turned to him with a look that killed both of the people watching. Her face was super pale with her eyes red from all her crying. She ran and hugged him. "Akatsuki it's awful just awful..Mirabell she and the others they…" She said before crying some more. "Don't worry dori it's ok please cry let it all out. I'm here for you." He said as she continued to cry. After what felt like forever the girl stopped as he smiled. "Feeling better." He Asked. "Yes." She Said as he stood up holding her hand. "Let's go down stairs the others are worried about you." He said. "I didn't mean to make them worry. Yeah let's go but Akatsuki.." she started as he looked at her. "Yes dori?" He said. "Thank you." She said. "No problem Dori." He spoke as the two figures were back in the white void. Mirabell was speechless as Akatsuki looked at her angrily. "See I can be trustworthy. I care about Dori unlike you."'he said as the girl found new words. "She is my closest friend you don't know how much she means to me!!!" Mirabell screamed as the next room opened. Inside was Mirabell crying into her pillow. "Why oh why did I say that. I'm the dumbest person in the world!!!!" She said sobbing as Akatsuki watched in shock before the door closed. "See I do care for her..saying what I said was not right and I know that but I couldn't stand to see her around you or your friends." She Said. "Why is it you can't get over it." Akatsuki asked as she stared at him. "I saw the look on her face when she was betrayed by you. She was heartbroken but I and the others helped her you did nothing!! If you were really her friend then you would've quit right then and their!!" Mirabell Screamed. "You did the same to her you hypocrite!!!!" He yelled as Mirabell frowned as did Akatsuki before she realized the truth and sighed."Look I understand if you don't trust us before but I feel I can trust you after seeing what happened after you said that to dori but after what you just saw can you really say I'm not a good guy." Akatsuki asked as Mirabell looked at him. "No..your not bad..this is all stupid." She Said looking at the ground. "Look the best thing to do is to make a truce. Let's forgive and forget ok." Akatsuki Said. "You know I was thinking the same." She smiled as they shook hands. After that they awoke in their bed rooms as they saw it was morning and they knew they had one thing to do.

Dori house 10:00 am

The girl awoke in her bed to a sight unfamiliar to her. Their sat her best male friend Akatsuki and her close female friend Mirabell sitting in chairs near her bed. "Akatsuki Mirabell." She Said as both awoke. "Dori!!!" They Screamed rushing to her side. "We need to. Apologize!! We didn't mean to be rude to each other. After seeing how you felt we made a compromise. We decided to forgive and forget!!" They said in order of (Akatsuki Mirabell Mirabell Akatsuki both). The girl looked at them and smiled. "Yay!!! My two friends are friends now." Dori said grabbing both my the neck and hugging them as Caitlyn and the other watched from outside the room brought their by Mirabell and Akatsuki scream. Today smiles all shown on everyone's faces as the forgiveness shown brightly.


	11. Chapter 11: one left to mend

So they've forgiven but as the title said their is one left to mend enjoy.

Chapter 11: one left to mend

(Akatsuki pov)

As I walked into school with the flats on that bright Monday morning I was happy. Happy that Dori and I could hang out without her friends pushing us away. Happy that they accepted us all of us. Now with that knowledge in hand I entered class only to be hugged by my friend. She seem very happy this morning but I couldn't blame her. But out of the corner of my eye I felt someone watching me but when I turned around it was nothing. As Dori saw me wandering she asked me. "Akatsuki what's wrong?" She asked as I simply smiled. "Nothing's wrong just thought I saw something but it was nothing." I told her as she smiled. "Oh okay common to our seat I need to tell you about the new episode of battle rangers." She told me as we sat down and chatted for what felt like forever till we had to get to work in class. During class the dirty look I felt was a lot more prevalent. See wizards typically have eyes in the back of their head. They can see or feel what people are looking at from the back. But I decided to ignore it for the most part. After our lesson was over and we had 5 minutes left over Ms copper got our attention. "Ok class so you know you are 6th graders and as such a trip is coming up soon in the woods. It's a scavenger hunt to find a medal. Once you do you and your group get a whole week off of homework. Groups are made of 4 members. For most of you I trust you'll find good partner but for a few people you have shown me your ether to energetic or to much of a trouble maker so.. Todd, Hana, Josie, and penny all four of you will be partner to one another only. Now class choose your partners." Ms copper said as we all got into groups. Momo and Leon went in one group while me and Dori choose to group up with Hana not wanting her to be in trouble or god forbid use magic. Hana didn't choose and was forced to have Todd in her group as Josie picked penny. As the two came to our table Dori sighed. "Oh great I have to have toad in my group." "Oh great I have to have dorky in my group and akadork this'll be great." Both said sarcastically. This was common for the most part in the school. Dori and Todd fought constantly even to the point of giving each other nicknames. Normally I wanted to punch him but that's not what a prince should do so I didn't but he didn't make it any easier on me. As we got our map I felt him stare at me angrily. "What wrong" I asked him looking at him. "Oh nothing akadork just hate looking at you." Todd said but I knew he was lying but I honestly didn't care about him. All I cared about was getting a no homework week. As a full week passed we learned to be prepared and to not split off from the group and other helpful tips before we drove off in a bus. Human technology is really quite interesting to me and the others. We used magic to go where we needed but humans didn't have it so they used vehicles to drive. Honestly I was still marveling at it as we left off unfortunately Todd was right next to me. "Quite it akadork you look like you've never seen a bus before." He said to me as I looked at him. "Excuse me for liking the view outside better than the one next to me." I Said not really caring for his attitude but he shoot me a dirty glare. "You think you so amazing don't you. But I know what you did. Your act didn't fool me like it did to Dori." He said with venom as I stared at him perplexed. Why didn't he say dorky not Dori he never in the entire time I've been at school called her by her name. "Whatever" I Said as I looked out the window. Once we got to the place we went in our groups. During the time Dori had trouble with the map. So I tried to help as best I could but.."sorry Dori directions are not my forte." I Said sighing. "Wow the great Akatsuki can't read a map I'm shocked." Todd yelled as and I glared at each other. "Common guys stop it we need to think of the price at stake." Dori said but I didn't listen and continue to stare. "Take a picture akadork it'll last longer." He said as my glare grew colder. "Why can't you be a nice person to me for once." I asked him as he grew angry. "Your the last person who i'd be nice to especially after what you did." Todd said to me as I was confused. "What are you talking about?" I asked him as he knocked me to the floor. "Why you little!!!" I yelled as he tackled me into a bush but he neglected to make sure it wasn't beneath a pit of water as we fell in and got into the water but the current was to rough but he continued to push me till we reach a waterfall and panicked only to fall. As I used magic with a snap I was able to break our fall with a tree but I still fell out of the tree. When I awoke both of us where knocked out for a few hours as the sun looked to be setting. He was up with a fire started and everything. "Oh great sleeping beauty is up." Todd said as I lifted myself up but felt my arm not move as I tried to move it I realize I dislocated my shoulder. As I sat their Todd spoke up. "Look dude I know it's my fault but you pushed me to far." Todd said as I started at him confused. "What on earth did I do to make you mad?" I told him as he once again looked at me mad."Look dude stop hiding it I know what you did to Dori." He told me as I looked at him confused. "What did I do to her exactly." I asked as he broke a twig in annoyance. "Ok let me tell you what you did. Mirabell Said you meet Dori in 4th grade you were all buddy buddy to her acted like best friends and hung out but then you betrayed her. You did something to make her cry and you apologize...but you didn't mean it. And now even the others have fallen for your act but not me pal. "Look Todd Mirabell never like me I did betray her but I mean it when I say I meant my apology wholeheartedly. I never meant to hurt her and I hate myself everyday from it. Because deep down I know know that I..I said as tears came down my face. "I like her ok!! I like Dori like a lot." I told Todd accidentally as my emotions reached their breaking point however I didn't notice someone hovering over the tree who then flew away. A white streak in fact. "You what!" Todd said as he stared at me with anger. "You betrayed her and you think you have the right to like her like that!!" He yelled as I started at him and I realized something. "Wait now I know why you care so much you like her to." I Said as he blushed. "I have no idea what your talking about." He said as I smirked. "Oh really well Let me tell you something." I Said. "We both like her I get it but can't we agree that her safety and joy is our top priority." I Said as he looked at me. "Whatever she chooses either you or me will be her choice not ours. May the best man win." I Said as I held my arm not broken one to him. "Um..sure thing your on." He told me accepting my hand shake as I sighed I suddenly heard two voices. "Akatsuki!!! Todd!!!" screamed Hana and Dori having found them. As we left from the area me and Todd nodded in understanding but while we talked to dori I noticed hana was staring at me. I wonder why

(Hana Pov)

I knew it!!! I knew he like mama!!! Yes now I gotta get them together!!! Hana thought as she watched them talk smiling.


	12. Chapter 12: mirabell confession guru?

Time for the shipping to come out!! Although first of all this isn't the akadori chapter instead it's something else. Say hello to probably the first lemo (Leon and Momko) fanfic you'll ever read. Yes my taste in ships is weird but idc

Chapter 12: Mirabell the confession guru?

(Mirabell pov)

As I walked to school things seemed kinda normal not much going on since Akatsuki and I made up. Honestly I'm kinda surprised nothing bad has happened what with the witch queen test as I've dubbed it are almost over only one vine left and thanks to the flats we may be done in no time. However as I rounded the corner I saw an odd sight. Momo and Leon were almost avoiding each other?? Over the last few weeks they had been inseparable compared to the rest of us and the flats. Now however they seemed to now be avoiding each other. Weird I thought as I got to the classroom. During class nothing happened till lunch. During lunch Leon went to the roof to have lunch confusing the flats and us. Since we made up we always had lunch together but now our table lacked his energy. Momo was very quiet as well which confused everyone and Dori and Akatsuki especially tried to talk to her but she would respond quickly then just stopped something was on her mind as well as leon and I needed to talk to them about it. And I know how to do it I thought as I smirked. School went on normally after that till we went home. Since we'd been working hard Patina let us off easy and let us have a day off so we could actually have a fun afternoon. I had stocked leon to find out where he was going and I found him on the soccer field near the river. He was practicing his kicks but he seemed off. Don't get me wrong he's normally not the most skilled but he has improved as Momo told me and I saw it especially in gym. Today however his kicks were amateurs and very lacking in accuracy. As I came up behind him I whispered. "Bad shoot." I said as he twisted around and jumped back but upon seeing me smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "God it was you. I was scared I'd be mugged." He said as I gave him an odd look. "Um aren't you you know a wizard?" I asked him as he blinked before failing over from stupidity. As he got up he looked at me. "Why are you here?" He asked oddly serious. "Well I wanna know what's up with you and Momo." I Said he blushed at her name. Wait a minute blushing..avoiding her..distracted.. does he.. "do you have a crush on Momo?" I asked as his face went beat red before he sighed. "Can't get one passed you can I Mirabell..yes I like Momo..a lot actually." He said sitting down as I did so to. "Huh well that's unexpected thought you'd have a crush on me for the longest time..phew that's a relief I can't deal with your crazy but Momo she was born crazy." I Said as he gave me an odd look. "I don't know whether that's a compliment or a insult but I take as a compliment however ..your not mad?" He asked me confused "Well I mean no why would I?" I asked as he seemed kinda sad. "Well your very protective of your friends so I thought you'd be the last person to except me and her. Or even entertaining the idea." He said as I looked at him happily. "Naw I'm not like that but what are ya waiting for ask her out." I Said bluntly as he fell over. "No way what if she rejects me!!" He yelled as I gave him a kind smile. "Look Momo will never get mad if you tell her the truth at worst she'd probably say no." I Said getting up. "But hey it's not my life you do you man. See ya tomorrow." I Said walking away as he called my name. I looked at him as he flashed me a happy grin. "Thank you Mirabell!!" He said in English as I sighed. "NO PROBLEM LEON!!" I spoke to my best ability in English as I walked home. Once at home I was meet at my door by a certain blonde haired witchling. She seemed distracted so I snuck up on her and whispered. "What are you doing here." As she jumped high. "OH MY GOD!!" She yelled her catchphrase as I kinda caught her but she feel on top of me instead. "Oh Mirabell thanks for breaking my fall." She Said as I sighed. We went inside as I brewed her tea. "So what brings you around these parts?" I asked as I gave her the cup of tea."Well um I need um..how do I say it I mean I know you don't have one but your kinda a protective mother figure but wait we all kind are but you just…" She babbed as I stared at her at first confused then angry. "Spit it out women!!" I yelled as I shock her. "I have a crush on Leon and I need your advice on how to confess!!!" She yelled before sitting down as I processed it. Well all be she actually likes him to. This'll be fun. "Well first of all thank you for saying what you needed to say. And second just tell him." I Said sipping tea as she feel over. "What!!!" Momo yelled. "Well you like him so ask him out. What's so complicated about it?" I say as she looks sadly. "What if he doesn't like me or thinks I'm to energetic or annoying?" She asked me as I sweet dropped. "Leon.. calling anyone else energetic or annoying..think about it then tell me what I think." I said sarcastically. "Well I mean..I guess you're right but what if he finds me to.." She began as I stopped her. "Look Momo I know you like him and I know your scared of rejection but still Leon is a super nice guy he'll never do anything bad to you like you think. And if he does I'll give him a good old right hook." I Said playfully making her laugh. "Thank you Mirabell well I'm gonna go home now thank you for the tea." She said rushing off as I was left in my house alone. Can't wait to see what happens tomorrow.

Tomorrow

As I walk to school I notice Leon and Momo in a corner of the stairway as I decided to hide behind it and listen in. "So um..Leon you um wanted to talk to me?" Momo Said shly. "Oh um yeah I um wanted to um ask ya something." He said just as nervously. "Oh um sure thing." Momo Said as he smiled. "Ok so you know how we have our weekend hangouts with Dori and Akatsuki and Hana and everybody else?" He asked as she nodded. "Well I think we could try something alone like a movie or something.." he said as she grew confused before realization hit. "Yes it's me asking you on a date..I like you alot Momo would you like to try going on a date with me!!" Leon confessed as Momo grew red from blushing. "Oh um sure thing um yeah that would be just awesome cause.. I really like you to!!" She Said as both grew happy. "Well I guess we should get to school." He said offering her his hand as she took it as they ran off together as I smiled. "They grow up so fast." I Said almost crying by how..cute that was!!


	13. Chapter 13: Akador! This is happening

Welp its here the main even shipping wise!! To my fellow akador fans here is my first time making it cannon. Enjoy!!! Also Kotokador fans do not hate this because it's akadori. We should all come together and appreciate that both our fandoms give our favorite red haired Ojamajo her own lover. And really isn't that why we ship these two ships. Anyway once again enjoy!!!

(Mirabell pov)

After Momo and Leon little date a month went by with them now officially dating as I gave my blessing as did my friends. It was great to see them together but one couple was still on my mind. I thought a certain red haired girl and purple haired boy would get together. It was really no secret that the two where close. However ever since I saw the two hug in that dream I knew one thing was for sure. They were closer than just friends. As I thought of this I decided to bring it up as we worked. It was quiet enough Friday night. The flats had to take a day off so all it was Me Dori Rane Elie Momo Hana and Caitlyn. Patina left to help Oijy out with the kindergarten as it had gotten bad since both of the other caretakers were now sick from some kinda flu. God only knows what their doing.

"Hey stop that!!! Get off!! Stop squishing me!!!!" Patina yelled as the kids played with her as they did as well with lorilia as a doll while Oijy attempted to soothe them with music but keep getting his mustache pulled.

Anyway...we had been talking randomly as I bluntly asked. "So um Dori when are you and Akatsuki gonna date yet?" I asked as suddenly Dori stopped look at me as her face turn bright red as well as freaking out before calming down. "Wha.. what.. no..your..silly...I don't lik..like him that way..hahaha." She said as we gave her a not convinced look. "Look Dori were fine if you wanna date him but you should tell your friends about it." Elie Said as she put a hand on Dori's shoulder. "Ya Dori well support your choice no matter what." Said Rane as she looked at her friend. "No no no you got it all wrong I don't like him like that." She tried to tell us again as Momo spoke up. "Dori denile just makes it harder. Trust me I tried to deny my feelings for Leon till I couldn't anymore." She said as Dori blushed. "But I.." She said before being cut off. "Dori my god you like him I know you do stop denying it." Caitlyn said as the girl looked down and sighed. "Ok you win I ….like Akatsuki...I really like Akatsuki ok." She Said as we smiled. "Then tell him how you feel." I Said as she looked at me like I had three heads. "No way!!" She yelled as we sighed. "Dori it's not healthy to hide your feelings. Trust me I feel you." Said Momo as Rane patted her friend on the shoulder. "It's not me hiding it it's just I'm not good enough for him." She said sadly as we looked at her confused. "What are you talking about dor your amazing." I Said trying to reassure her. "Yeah Dori your so nice and friendly." Said Rane as I nodded. "And welcoming considering I'd never be in this group if you didn't become my friend no offense." Elie said to her and me and Rane as Momo nodded. "Girls..thank you but my good points are very outnumbered by my bad." She said sadly. "What do you mean? name one.." I Said before she responded. "I'm clumsy. I don't have any of your good traits. I'm not mature like Mirabell, I'm not talented as Caitlyn or confident like Elie, I'm not as sweet as Rane, I'm not as optimistic as Hana or Momo."She said as I thought about it. "Dori that's true but you have one thing we lack." I Said as she picked up.

Menwhile in the castle of wizards a boy sits on a bed thinking as his friends surround him. "I mean should I tell her how I feel?" He asked while his friends nodded. "Common dude you gotta be insane not to have seen Dori's very obvious crush on you." Said Torru as he looked at his friend. "Yeah plus even if she says no you can still be friends with her like me and Rane." Said Fujio referring to how he told her his feelings but she politely declined and told him they can stay friends which they have. "And besides you'll never know if you don't ask her yourself. Just look at me and Momo." Said the only boyfriend flat member as he gave his friend his trademark grin. "Thanks guys but I don't feel so good about asking her. I mean I know she forgave us and all but how could she love someone who took her child and lie to her so many times and used her feelings against her?" The wizard said as he looked down as the others didn't know what to say so they left him to his own devices. The three where now in the hallway. "I wish we could find out how to make them confess." Fujio said as Leon smirked Torru noticed. "What's with the smirk Leon?" Asked Torru as Leon brought out a small phone like device with a button saying doremi. "The dude had this on his dresser I think it's his way of contacting Dori." He said as the two grinned. "You thinking what I'm thinking." Said Torru as Leon and Fujio smirked. "Call Dori and tell her how Akatsuki feel for her so she'll confess to him first?" Said Fujio as both smirked as they pushed the button. "Hello who is this why are you calling Dori?" Asked a voice not of Dori's but Mirabell. "Mirabell?" Asked Leon as he takes into it. "Um yeah Leon? Why are you calling Dori." Asked Mirabell. "To help out our friend by telling her how he feels for her." Said Leon. "Which friend?" Asked Mirabell. "Todd..who do you think it's Akatsuki." Said Leon as he heard her giggle. "Nice one but I don't think that'll work we've done everything in our power to tell her he likes her but she won't believe it. I swear she's as stubborn as a mul. "Oh..well maybe we can help things." Said a voice on the other end. It was Momo. "Mo what are you talking about?" Asked Leon to his girlfriend using his pet name for her. "Well Leo I was thinking why not use my old plan a second time only now in a romantic way." She said countering with her nickname for him. "Ok I don't know what you mean but I'll go with." He said. "Awesome come to the magic shop after work and we'll come up with our plan their." She Said as he smiled. "Sure thing mo love ya." He said as she on the other end blushed. "Love ya to leo." She Said as they hung up. "Ok guys let's get to the human world and see what mo has planed." Leon said as the others followed but whispered to each other. "They are so lovey dovey." Said Fujio as Torru smirked. "Yeah if I end up like them then just punch me ok." He said as Fujio nodded. "I heard that!!" Screamed Leon in English but better thanks to Momo's help. "Haha you were meant to." Torru said as they walked to the gate to both worlds.

(Momo pov)

When we left work we wait for Dori to get down the walkway to meet up again then we went to the magic shop as we're meet by all the flats except Akatsuki. As we walk back into the shop Leon summons a white board with magic as I stand as everyone sits. "Ok so here's the plan when and by when I mean tomorrow Dori and Akatsuki go out to "hang out". I say in air quotes. "We need to put them into situations to get them to confess." I Said as we all brainstormed. Before idea after I idea came rushing by us as each of us came up with an idea but Hana. "Hana do you have an idea?" I asked as she looked up. "Yes here." Hana said happily showing us a sheet of paper with a stick figure of Akatsuki and Dori under a cherry tree with them kissing. "Um how do you get them to do that?" I asked confused as she looked at me innocently. "Well that's what happened with the battle ranger red and the princess so why not with papa and mama?" Said Hana as we stared at her with disbelief at how naive she is. She is so Dori's child. "Hana that doesn't work in real life that was a scene in a show." Said Elie as we nodded. "Yeah besides who'd watch a show with us in it." Said Mirabell as I giggled. Ya seriously although maybe we could work in a tv show idk.(yes I went there.) As we went back to the board we decided to meet before their date and sneak around following them for our plane to work.

The next afternoon we all meet up in our uniforms and used perfect harmony as well as wizard magic to make us invisible to everyone but each other. As we now walked through the streets without any worries we came to see the two "love birds" walking and talking. This is when Mirabell took the stage. "From friendship to falling in love. To make our plan work give Dori a shove." She yelled as suddenly Dori feel off balance as Akatsuki like the gentlemen he is caught her. "Dori are you o.." he started to say as the two stared into each other's eyes as they both blushed before letting go and standing for a few minutes before walking again. While we collectively did an awe we realized our first plan didn't work onto phase two. As both of them went into an arcade Rane got up to the plate with Fujio in towe. "To give Dori and Akatsuki a happily ever after. Give them a machine to give them an answer." Rane Said as Fujio snapped as two machines appeared where Dori and Akatsuki were respectively. Both love birds looked confused by the machine but checked it out. Both machines were rigged to answer a question they had on their mind though a small helmet thing. Thinking nothing of it both asked their question which we heard. "Should I confess to Dori/Akatsuki about my feelings for them?" Both asked as we gave them an answer. "Yes!" The machine responded a both blushed sighed and ignored it as they went off. "Gosh darn it they are so stubborn." I Said as I felt a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay let's try our plan." He said as I smiled. He was such a good boyfriend as I got my wand out. "To help Dori and Akatsuki out. Common out crane Dori's been talking about." I Said as Dori passed each crane machine in the arcade. A dull old soft ball crane was changed to a new one. It was a battle rangers action figure crane. Leon has told me that Akatsuki heard about it from Dori that she wanted to find a exact match of the one she gave to Akatsuki. If he could get her one from the machine she may feel enough joy to make her confess. As the boy in question came running from Dori cry of joy he noticed the machine. "Want me to get you the battle rangers red from the crane." He Asked her as she looked at him joy all over her face. "Yes please." She said as he smiled. He used up a lot of quarters but eventually he got it and from how Leon and the others acted he hadn't used magic. As he picked the figure out from the bottom of the crane he handed it to Dori. "Here I know you really wanted it so why not make ya happy." He did in a similar way to how Dori gave him the red battle figure he got from her. She smiled. "Akatsuki thank you so much I love it!!" She said as she hugged him but then nothing no confession although she did say love. "Darn it." I Said as Leon looked down. "Ok no more messing around it's our turn Torru." Said Elie dragging the boy with her as they ran ahead to begin their plan. We followed the soon to be couple after they finally existed the arcade. As both of the walked passed we saw Elie and Torru plan and it was kinda a dussey. Their they stood looking differently with a taller more older fraim for both of them as their normal hair was magically dyed brown and black respectively. Both stood near two boxes one marked male the other female. As the two walked up the others smirked. "Oh sir madam please come here a moment por favor." Said Torru as it grabbed boths attention. "Who us?" Asked Dori as they walked up. "Yes you madam and misure." Said Torru as Ellie explained. "This project is fantastic. Go into the box and come out your best self." Said Elie pulling the same accent as Torru only better. "Huh you wanna try it Dori?" Asked Akatsuki as the girl thought and shrugged. "It's worth a shot right?" Asked the girl as both stepped forward. They were then pushed into the boxes as they shook till they opened as both came out in new outfits and makeup. Dori wore a very cute pink dress with purple accents and had her hair down from its normal odangero style allowing it to flow free. She also had makeup applied to her face making it look even cuter than she normally did. Or at least I think so. Akatsuki came out in a royal purple suit with a small black cap flowing down him as he stood there looking very noble as a prince should although no where close to Leon in my opinion. "Do Dori.." "ak Akatsuki." Both said surprised and blushing profusely as both looked at each other. "Well well another happy couple we made today we we." Said Elie as Torru giggled seeing his friend in such a flustered moment. "I um a.." Dori Said as Akatsuki answered. "Um let's get it of here" He said looking around as he used magic to put them back in their normal attire as they ran off leaving us and the two transformed wizard and witch to sigh. So much for our plan.

1 hour later and we sat in the park sad and angry none of our plans worked. "Seriously when will they confess if non of what we did worked." Mirabell asked as we remained silent Hana however got up for some reason and yelled for us to come near a hill part of the park. It looked over the ocean on a park with a nice bench and tree near it. Their sat both Akatsuki and Dori just talking. We listened in on their conversations. "So did you have a nice day Dori?" Akatsuki asked as the girl smiled brightly. "Of course I did. Beside the slip and fall thing." She said scratching the back of her head. "Yeah but hey I caught you that's all that matters." Akatsuki Said as both laughed. "Although that part where we had to dress up was seriously weird. Not saying you looked weird you looked handsome in that suit I'm just saying I probably looked really weird." She told him going from happy to nervous to sad in a matter of minutes. "You didn't look weird you actually looked ….very cute." Akatsuki said blushing as Hana left from the group. I wonder where she's going "you..you really think so.." she said as he and her blushed. Suddenly however petals fell from the tree as we noticed it was a cherry tree? How?! Wait Hana!!

(Akatsuki pov)

"Huh cherry petals that's odd normally these don't sprout till fall but it spring?" Dori wondered aloud as I looked at the petals marveling at the pink color and how.. they made Dori look even more beautiful than before. Suddenly the machine from earlier came to mind as I thought I need to say something. "Um can I um ask something" We both Said at the same time. "Oh um sure thing.." we said again at the same time. Then it happened. "Akatsuki..I really like you!!!" "Dori I really like you!!" We both said the others words not being heard till after we said that as we both stared at each other. Blushing profusely Dori was the first to respond. "You do?" She asked as I nodded not knowing what to say. "But why..I'm clumsy. I don't have any of their good traits. I'm not mature like Mirabell, I'm not talented as Caitlyn or confident like Elie, I'm not as pure as Rane, I'm not as optimistic as Hana or Momo...I'm just clumsy.." She said disengage however I put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't say that. I don't care if your mature or skilled or pure or confident or even optimistic. I like you because your loving and caring. You see the best in everyone and you try and help them. Look at Sakari she told me she didn't even have the confidence to come near school but you you were able to help her in her hour of need. Then look at that girl Nozomi you told me about. She was sick and you made her last few months at life happy and you even fulfilled her wish. Finally look at me and my friends. We did so many horrible things to you but you didn't care as long as we were trying to reform you saw that and didn't care what your friends though. To me Dori that loving and caring side is the best part about you and that's why I like you." I Said coming straight from the heart as she slightly giggled. "Mirabell was right." She Said confusing me as she explained. "Well when I gave her the same speech I gave you she said "your loving and if he can't see that then you're to good for him." She Said as we both giggled at how actuate she could be sometimes. However one question was left on my mind. "Why do you like me though Dori. I know your forgiving but how can you love a person who used your feelings in the past or tried repeatedly to kidnap your child basically. How can you love..a monster like me.." I Said as I began to cry slightly but I didn't care. However I felt a warm hand on my shoulder as she looked at me confidently. "Akatsuki..your not that boy anymore..you're not the one who did that your different. You want to reform and you have. Anything that happen in the past I don't care about. Beside would that great and evil sneaky wizard who kidnap Hana be crying now if he wasn't changed." She told me as I smiled at her. "Arigato Dori. Your the best thing to ever happen to me." I Said as she blushed. "I feel the same Akatsuki." She Said as she closed in on me as I looked confused before she put her lips to mine. After that I was in bliss as I did the same back to her as fireworks went off in my head. I never felt this way but I guess Dori has that effect on me.

(Hana pov)

"Told ya the tree would help." She said smirking and happily smiling at the new couple in her witchling attire.


	14. Chapter 14: family matters

Now that the ship is cannon let's start to wrap things up after this fun chapter

Remind me why we need to tell mom and dad about Akatsuki?" Said Dori to her sister as the walked home from the shop. The odangero girl had been dating the wizard prince for a whole month now. With their feelings coming to the surface they spent a lot of time together and were just super loving. "Because you shouldn't keep a secret from them besides they'll find out eventually so you'll have to tell them eventually why not now." Said Caitlyn as the walked. "But what if they don't except him?" Asked Dori as her sister looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you kidding me he's a proper gentleman and is super studious heck if I was your age I'd probably try to date him" Said the girl as her sister grew red. "Hey don't you steal my man!!!" She yelled as they got home. "Well if he's your man tell mom and dad that." Caitlyn said as they made it to the kitchen in time for dinner. "Hello girls how was your day?" Asked Dori's dad putting down the paper. "Pretty good dad and also Dori needs to tell you guys something." Said Caitlyn as her sister glared at her. "You better not be failing math again." Said their mother glaring at her. "No I'm not I have a c average thank you very much." Said the girl proudly as her parents sweat dropped. "Then what's wrong Dori?" Asked her father as she sighed. "Ok I'll tell you guys the truth...meandthisboyfromschoolhavegoneondates and nowhe'smyboyfriend…" She said as her parents stood still then her mother looked her the eyes smiled and patted her on the head. "Oh this is great my daughter has her first boyfriend!!" She said as Dori's Dad grew kinda serious. "Who is this boy Dori?" Asked the man obviously growing protective. His wife noticed this and stopped the problem by flicking him. "Ow what was that for!!!!" He yelled as she and him began to fight as both girls sighed.

The next day

(Akatsuki pov)

What to say. What to say. I thought as I paced around the classroom. Hana smiled at me though. "Papa why are you acting so weird?" Hana said breaking me out of my stupider. She had grown use to calling me papa now which was nice and all but it still surprised me as why would a girl who I had tried numerous times to kidnap call me papa. As I looked at her Dori walked into class. She rushed to me and I rushed to her. "Dori I have to.." "Akatsuki I have to tell you something." She and I said at similar times. "Oh okay you go first Dori." I Said as she shook her head. "No you go first Akatsuki." Said Dori as we countered back and forth. "No you go." "No you go." "No you go." "No you go." "No you.." "Oh for the love of get a room you two." Shouted someone as we blushed and said our thoughts at once. "My parents wanna meet you tomorrow Akatsuki." "My dad wants to see you tomorrow Dori." We both Said simultaneously. "Wait what!!!" Shouted the girls and boys as we told them at lunch. "Yeah my father wishes to meet her tomorrow as I told him I was dating her." I said. "Why would he do that?" Asked Mirabell confused. "Probably cause he wants to know about Dori since he only meet her once." Said Rane as Fujio nodded. "Yeah it's been awhile since you guys have been to the wizard world." Leon said. "What's the wizard world like?" Asked Momo as leon sighed. "It was kinda a sad world. Green sky's dead trees a broken castle a foggy area. It was depressing. But now it's bright and shiny with nice green fields to do soccer on and a nice lake near the tree sprouts." Said Leon as Momo was intrigued by his story. "Wow that sounds lovely but um did you tell your parent about me?" Asked Momo giving her boyfriend an innocent look. "Oh well we don't have parents in the traditional sense except Akatsuki. We were born of the last few peas of the wizard world sprouts so we don't know who our birth family is as multiple wizards took care of us." He said sorrowful. "I however was born in the garden near the castle like Hana so the king is my biological father." I say as Rane looked puzzled. "So how will things work out when your king? Is she then queen of the wizards or something?" Asked Rane as I looked at them worried. "Um I don't know honestly.." I Said as the flats all grew quiet. "We've never had a wizard queen so anything can happen."Said Fujio. "Awe wizard and witch talks at lunch I see." Spoke a voice as we turned to see ms.Yuki aka the witch queen lumina. "Sorry your majesty." We Said as she laughed. "I was only kidding. Congratulations on your relationship though Akatsuki and Dori I hope it goes amazingly. Just thought I'd stop by and say that." She said walking off. As we sweat dropped.

In the wizard world 4:00

I sat in my room combing my hair to make it perfect for Dori's parents. We decided to have dinner at her house so we could be comfy and I had to agree. I got my father to stay in the castle till 7:00 where we'd meet him and talk and stuff. All through my dressing one thought bounced in my head. Normally in those movies Dori showed me the dad is completely against dating of any kind so would Dori's dad be that kinda father. All I know is he is a fisherman so who knows. Anyway I made myself presentable as I teleported telling my father goodbye. As I teleported to near her house I calmed myself and reached her door. I knocked and coming to the door are two girls. One is caitlyn the other is dori both in their normal outfits smiling. Dori hugged me as I came close as caitlyn smiled. I entered their living room. It was quite small but full of life with the colors and decorations. At the table sat one man with black hair and glasses a news paper in hand and a women with brown hair making dinner i suppose. Both look at me. The women smiles while the man looks at me like he was inspecting me. I nervous scratched my head thinking that ya He is one of those parents.. "Hello I'm Akatsuki." I Said as I bowed and they both nodded. "Common Akatsuki come sit down dinner should be ready soon. We can do a lot of talking now." Said Dori's dad making me intimidated by his voice tone. "Honey I told you do not intimidate our girls boyfriend with your ente voice." She Said as he gave her a glare as she sighed it off and smiled to me as Dori and Caitlin sat at the table. "So Akatsuki how'd you meet Dori?" Asked her mother as I looked at her and used my rehearsed lie as telling her the truth wouldn't work. "Well I meet her when I came to this town with my dad and I went to the plant shop she worked at. We became friends but then I had to go back with my dad but he allowed us to move back here because he loves this city to." I say as they nodded. "Well that's great so where does your dad work at?" Her dad asked me as I tried to think of a lye. "Oh he is a um a um what's the word." I Said as Dori realized I was in trouble and came up with an excuse. "He works as a freelance worker. He does odd jobs a lot." She Said as I nodded. "Yes he does especially when it's not the summer then he has more of time to fish." I say trying to add some truth as we did fish a lot in the wizard world now that fish can live within our world again. "Really no kidding does your dad do actual catching or hook then toss. (Ps I have no freakin idea what fishing terms I can use so yeah.) "Oh we just fish then toss." I say truthfully as fish are still a recently added species to the world so hunting them was banned. From that point on the conversation with Dori dad was a lot more jovial mostly in how he and I talked about fishing although a bunch of terms were completely going over my head so yeah. Anyway I was scared that tonight would be bad but nothing else of note happened for the rest of the night till we had to leave. Dori went to get changed as I waited their with her parents. Her dad put a hand on my shoulder. "Akatsuki I give you full permission to date my daughter your a good kid." He says smiling as I smile back. "Thank you sir." I said politely as Dori walked out of her room and down the stairs, she had her hair down a rare sight for her and she wore her normal clothes. We left the house to get to my father's castle. We used magic to teleport us to my father's gate. As we got their Oijy meet us. "Oh Dori and the prince young love is so pure." He says as we sweat dropped. "Your father is in the garden Akatsuki. Now if you excuse me I have to get to the Ellie fan club meeting. Bye bye." He says vanishing in smoke as both of us look at each other. "Was he always so weird when he was in that laptop." I asked her as she nodded. "More than you'll ever know." She said as I grabbed her hand and walked with her to the garden.

(Dori pov)

As we got to were the king was I saw him standing by a rose flower. He heard us and look up giving us a nice smile. "Hello son and hello again Dori." He said as we walked up to him. "Come come let's set at this table. We have much to talk about." He said as we talked about random stuff like how the boys are doing in the human world where we were at with the queen spell being reversed stuff like that. "Well that's fantastic I'm happy you've found each other. This actually works perfectly with the plan we've been thinking of..the queen and I I mean." He said as I grew curious. "What plan?" I asked as he smiled. "It's nothing bad just the queen and I believe that before we get witches and wizards to spread knowledge of magic to the humans we should reorder the two groups into one." He Said as I nodded. "That's sounds incredible papa." Akatsuki says happy. "Yes my boy we can go back to a time from long ago." He Said as I grew curious. "What are you talking about?" I asked him as he smiled. He did that a lot. "I see you don't know the past. It's honestly simple. Long before the two world where split humans and witches and wizards lived happily and some wizards and witches got married and had children. Those were stopped when it became clear that wizard and witch problems happened and Well you know the rest of the wizard king 2 generations ago losing in a poker game to the witch queen and slowly losing our land."He said sadly as I frowned. "That's so sad." I Said as he smiled getting up. "Don't worry Dori with you and your friends and my boy and his friends as the future of the witch and wizard worlds I feel there's nothing to be threatened by." He smiled as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Thank you sir." I Said as he gave me a gut laugh. "Oh please you don't have to call me sir. Your my sons partner and as such you may call me papa as he does." He Said as smiled. "Wait so you approve of us?" I asked as he smiled. "Oh course I do a kind and loving girl as yourself is perfect for my son." He Said as I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you!!! Papa." I said not used to calling him that but allowing it. Our future looked bright at that time but soon some developments would happen.


	15. Chapter 15: the cost and solution

Chapter 15: The cost of things set in stone

(Akatsuki pov)

We finally did it after a whole year almost me my friends and the girls freed the witch queen. It had been a rough process with the last item as we split off from the girls to help pu Chan and Hana gather the queens fear energy. However now everyone was happy we freed the queen and the curse of the greenlings for good except for patina until Dori gets to be a full witch which as we are told isn't taking to long as now we wait in the halls to be let in by the queen. I wonder why she wished to talk to us in her quarters?

(Normal pov)

As everyone comes into the room aka the doremi girls and the flats they are greated by the witch queen who sits on a chair. The group neels before their queen until she tells them to rise.

"Dori, Mirabell, Rane, Elie, Momo. Today you 5 helped a soul from the past come back into the world again. You broke a curse of unspeakable evil that now its past we are one step closer to becoming whole with the human world. Over the last 4 years of your lives as witchlings you've helped to reconnect the wizards to us. (She says staring at us), you've raise the future witch queen to be a benevolent and kind ruler as well as someone who believes in humans, and finally you've managed to now allow your worlds and ours to come back together but today I bring good and bad news." The queen spoke as the girls and boys looked at her confused. "Today I have seen that your orbitals are fully charged meaning you can gain full witchwood." She said as the girls and boys rejoiced. "That's great Dori you can be a witch." I said as his girlfriend hugged him with joy. "However.." the queen said as focus turned to the queen. "While you may be able to be full witches their are some unfortunate implications to being a witch." She said as the girls looked at her worried. "What do you mean your majesty?" Asked Rane. "You see we witches and even wizards age differently from you namely by having a life span of 1,000 years." She Said as the girls screeched at how old that was. "This life Span is nothing to be of a bother to ones who lives among witches and wizards but for humans becoming witches it becomes harder. You've lived your lives so far with a human idea of age but if you become witches..your friends and family will age far quicker than you. After 100 years your friends who are non witches will be gone and you'll be alive still for 8 or 9 times that amount...this is the ultimate curse of being a witch when you are a human. This choice is very important as we cannot reverse it once it's completed. You cannot remain witch apprentices forever as such you have a choice...ether become a witch for the rest of your lives or stay a human and never gain magic again…" the queen said as the room turned cold as everyone's faces were on the girls and both Leon and Akatsuki stared at their girlfriends as they say both with a weirder and unsure face. This decision they knew was gonna be hard but they didn't know the worst of it.

(Normal POV)

After their choices were made apparent the girls all grew quiet for awhile but soon they were back to their old selves. It had been three weeks and it was only 4 days till they had to make their choice. Currently the girls and boys were resting after their day at the shop at the park with ice cream except Hana who stayed to finish a paper they had due which caused a discussion to spark. "So what did you guys write for Ms. Copper and Ms. Nazuki's what I want to do paper?" asked Rane as the boys and girls smiled. "Well I wanna be a child idol obviously." Elie said as the girls slightly giggled. "I wrote about being a idol to but Ms. Nazuki said I should think of being a choreographer instead." said Torru as the others laughed. "Yeah I mean you can't even try and emulate Elie much less be an idol yourself." said Leon as the two got into a fight only to be stopped by Akatsuki pulling them apart. "So mr bigshot what's your cheerier goal?" Asked Torru to Leon as he smirked. "I plan to be a great cheif like Momo Chan's mentor!!" He said as trumpets played in the background triumphantly somehow. "Oh Kay...try not to burn down the kitchen." Said Mirabell as the boy sighed."I'll have you know I'm normally on kitchen duty for dinner and I make a mean stew." He Said as the flats nodded. "Yeah it's odd you'd think he'd be a great athlete but he's too clumsy to actually do it so he's a chef." Said Fujio as Leon fell. "Oh common dude!!" Leon shouted getting up. "As much as Leon getting annoyed is funny what are the rest of you doing with your lives?" Asked Akatsuki. "Well I wanna really play violin professionally and maybe get so good one day I can be in a great musical group." Rane said smiling as everyone nodded she was a good musician. "I've given up on being a flutist I'm nothing compared to Masaru so why bother..if anything I'd like to be a Librarian at a nice library somewhere." Said Fujio happily as the others nodded believing his dream made sense for his quiet yet intelligent nature. "I plan to start a tokiya ku shop with my pop, once we moved back with mom." Said Mirabell as everyone nodded at her idea although grew sad from the memories of their having to leave but they pushed it away for now. "Yes your food is so good." Said Dori watering at the mouth. "Hana and Akatsuki obviously will be king and queen of the wizard and witch worlds respectively and Momo will be a top patastri but what will you do Dori?" Asked Rane to her friend as everyone thought. Dori really didn't have many paths she could go down for a future cheer path. "Well um I'd like to be..A STAKE CHIEF!!!" She said as everyone feel over cept Akatsuki and Momo. "Saw that one coming you've been practicing with Momo so much I thought you guys were cheating on me and Leon." Said Akatsuki as both girls blushed. "What no never!!!!" They yelled as the two boys laughed. "Girls I was just joking." Said Akatsuki as Leon continued to laugh. "So um guys not to bring the mood down but have you decided on the whole to be or not to be a witch thing." Said Fujio asking questioning. "Oh…" the girls responded as the boys gave the young boy a glare. "I didn't mean to bring it up I was just curious!!!!" Fujio yelled as he prayed. "Fujio..you did nothing wrong.." Said Rane as the others looked up. "Yeah nothing wrong with ya question..although I don't know what I'll do." Mirabell Said as the others nodded except for Dori and Momo. "Well me and Momo have been talking and we think we have our choice picked out." Said Dori as the girls and boys lended her an ear. "Well what?" Said the group as Momo answer. "We wish to stay human." She said shocking everyone. "What but Dori how can we be together if your not a witch." Said Akatsuki as the girl blushed. "Well there's no rule about wizards dating is their?" Asked the girl as the prince realized there wasn't one. "Ok but why?" He asked as she looked at him. "I wanna live my life to the fullest and I wanna have the ability to age and to see myself through life. Besides you are much better than the witch queen and Ryan you won't become a mad or sad king." She Said as she held his hand as he looked at her and smiled. "If that is what you wish so be it." He aid as the two kissed. "It's the same for me and Momo we already went over it though." Said Leon as they looked happy. "Young prince!!!!" Shouted an all to familiar voice as out of nowhere came Oijy. "Oijy what's wrong?" Asked Akatsuki as he looked at him with slight sadness. "Your father he wishes to discuss with you and Dori as well as Leon and Momo something. Please come quick." The wizard said as the three wizards and two witchlings teleported to the kings castle as the others sat there with slightly confused and worried.

In the wizard world

The five stood near the kings throne kneeling before he told them to stand as Oijy went to the kings side. He was a lot less joyful and seemed sad. "Dori Momo...the queen and Akatsuki have told me of your choices of witchwood. I'm not here to influence your choice but I must asked what do you answer with?" He asked as the girls looked confused before responding. "Well..um we wished to stay human..is that wrong?" Asked Dori as the king frowned. "So my guess was right..Dori Momo while I'm fine with your choice as I have no power over it... I must inform you of the consequences of this." He Said. "Papa what do you mean by consequences?" Asked Akatsuki fearing for the girls. "The consequence they will face will be a forever separation from dating or marrying wizards…" he said as time stopped as the four stood there motionless. "I am sorry but that is the rule I have decided on..we've had a mad king once we've also had kings who used their power and pride to harm the world. I'd rather my son not become the next witch queen tiburon and as for Leon, while not royalty is still an extremely powerful wizard..and as such he is under the same fear of turning as Akatsuki….I'm sorry girls but if you stay human you cannot stay together." He said as tears started to come down his face from how the girls looked. Dori and Momo has been two of the most expressive and joyful people the king knew from the other side and yet they stood motionless as tears came down their face. The boys were not better as they teared up as well. This choice went from hard to now impossible to be satisfied..

As the witches and wizards sat there in the cafeteria there was a lot of silence. Not a word was spoken as everyone had one though on their mind. Tonight was the night they had to choose. However one ojamajo decided to come in and brighten the mood. "Common Mamas smile tonight Hana becomes a witch like you guys!!!" Hana said as Dori looked at her daughter with slight anger. "Don't say what's not set in stone!!" She said before storming off as the group stood their sadly as one purple haired wizard ran off. Hana stood their confused. "What..why is mama so mad did Hana do something wrong?" Asked Hana as the Mirabell answered. "Hana..Dori isn't sure right now and she needs time to think. I don't think she's mad at you though." Said Mirabell as she noticed Momo got up and left Leon following her. "Great both of them are mad.." She thought sarcastically.

With Momo

The two blondes sat their not saying a word but knew what they needed to do as the sat near the lunch room in a cuddle. Dori however...

On the roof.

There sat one ojamajo looking down at the playground and thinking. "Dori?" Asked someone as the girl bit her lip. "Hana I don't want to talk to y.." she started till she saw who it was. It was Akatsuki. "Dori..I know things have been tough but have you decided." He Said hesitantly. "I..I don't know...I want to be a human and leave all this witch drama and stuff away. I want to live a full normal life and have grandchild who I can watch grow up. "Then why not choose that?" He asked as she started to cry. "I.. also wanna stay with you..before when we first meet I liked you a lot but now I see your true self and I'm in love. I love you Akatsuki..but I can't be with you if I'm a human but I can't enjoy my witch life as much as a human life…" She Said tears coming down her face as the boy moved closer. "I don't know what to do!!!!!! Why is everything so hard!!!" She yelled till she felt a warm tender presence. She looked up to see her boyfriend smiling. It was a warm smile one he wore often around her. "See this smile Dori..you brought it out of me. Because of you I feel happy and full of life..my doubts as the future king wash away when I'm with you. You give me the courage to move on and continue being me..for that the only gift I can give you is my full support on whatever choice you make. Don't make a choice to help me do it because you want to. It's your life..but know this..even if we're far apart..even if we never can be together I'll let this moment and all other moments from now on with you today be my greatest treasures. No matter what I'll always love you Doremi." He Said as the girl cried. "You used my full name..no one but my mom does when I misbehaved..how did you know." She asked as he smirked. "You think your mom wouldn't tell me about your full name snapping you out of anything thing?" He Said as she smiled. "Haha fair enough..can we cuddle till next class?" She asked as he smiled. "Of course Dori." He said happy as the two sat there watching the sky. Unbeknownst to them was a women in a white lab coat who smiled at their scene of affection. "Now I know what I must do.." She said before leaving in a flash.

Later that night

The 7 witchlings, 1 witch and 5 wizards stood in a bow in the queen's throne room. Their were all 12 of the counselors of the witch world. From Majo heart to Major don all stood at the ready to see the girls decision. "Girls you may stand and come closer." She said as the girls did as they were told as the wizards and witch backed off and stood to the side. "For the past month you've had a choice to decide in your mind. To be or not to be a witch. To stay human or become full witch. Today I hope you've made your choice. I must asked what is your answer girls." She spoke as the girls looked at Dori and she nodded moving in front of everyone to the queen near her step. "Your majesty..we wish to….remain human. We wish to stay humans." She said as the counsel was surprised as was patina and Lori...also was.."What!!!" Hana yelled as Dori stared at her child. "Hana..I'm sorry." She Said as she walked up to her. "But but Hana and us are supposed to live together forever..that was...my wish.." She said as she began to cry as she feel to the floor. "Hana……." Dori said as she realized what to do. "Your small palms ….are likenemophila flowers." Dori said as she began to sing. "Your plump cheeks are like erica flower buds." Sang Elie and Momo. "Your eyelashes are like a warm breeze of spring." Sang Rane and Mirabell as the circled Hana. "You are sleeping in my arms and with that pretty sleeping face. I wanna guard you forever softly like a flower of lupinus." They sang as Hana looked up. "My...lullaby.." she said as Dori nodded. "Yes Hana we still love you we love you so much as any mother should but this is our choice..we choose it…" Dori Said as she had tears come down her face as she looked at Akatsuki who looked at her sadly. "Outstanding." Spoke a voice as the girls looked to see the queen coming down the stairs. "You girls are the perfect example of humanity...you have the kindest hearts(Rane), the most courageous souls(Mirabell), the most ambitious minds (Elie), the most optimistic view of life(Momo) and finally the most amazing capacity to forgive and forget (Dori) all of these traits and more you 7 have in droves. These are traits any witch desires to have.." she spoke as the girls looked at her confused. "While I understand your decision I must ask...are you happy with this choice…to stay humans." she asked as the girls all looked at each other and Dori spoke for them.."Your majesty our choice is not the best but it is the only one we can take." Dori Said as the queen lifted her veil. "Dori that isn't the whole truth. Since you all learned of the options we of the council discussed matters. We've seen you all grown and change and we decided that for you a small exception can be made a third option." She said as the girls grew curious. "You see before your era the first witchlings were not like witches today. Their magic could be used only to benefit others and never for themselves..they also had a much shorter life span than other witches. They lived to be at most 150 and at least 100. These witches slowly faded as it became easier to make a born witch and a human witch similar so now there is no difference however…..if you want to choose this path then we can accomplish it.." She said as the girls grew curious of the others thoughts before all nodding and talking." Your majesty..we choose the third path!!" Dori said as tears came down but unlike everything else today it was happy tears. "I'm glad to hear that Dori...but first we must do something to your orbals.." the queen spoke as Hana's compact shot forth the small crystals within it. All of which now shown indicating they were fully charged. "To complete this process of making you similar to the ancient witches of the past we must take your orbals and remake them..to do that will take 6 years. That means on your 18 birthday you'll be made full witches. Till then you are humans. Congratulations" She Said as the girls cheered as Akatsuki and Leon hugged their respective girls as they kissed. "This is great Akatsuki now your dad will be happy." She Said as Akatsuki slightly frowned. "But wizard life spans only go up to 1000 years.." the young prince said as the queen approached. "That's where this comes in." Said the queen as she showed a badge. "This is an old item worn by the king of wizards back when witches and wizards could marry and conceive their own children. These badges connected the lifespan of a witch and wizards. To death to part as when one dies the other goes. This process was made to celebrate marriage and connect others. This badge will connect to Dori." She said handing Akatsuki the badge. "Thank you your majesty!!!" They both yelled as the queen smiled. "I'm happy to see the first of the witch wizard relationships bloom." She said walking off as the two blushed. Today sparked a great change for the two however one final hurdle was left for the two as she went off to give leon the same for their relationship.


	16. Chapter 16 Thank you Until we meet again

When I first thought of this idea a few weeks ago I had though of doing a one shot only but in a way I'm very happy with how this turned out. I hope you enjoy this as it's my take on the final episode of Ojamajo Doremi!!! Enjoy

(Akatsuki pov)

I was running late for school as my father called me to tell me about something. He was overjoyed to hear Dori and I can in some way be together thankfully. Although he was seeming cheerful about this so maybe it was something about me becoming king. Honestly I'll be real and say yeah I had fear of becoming the king for a while. That i'd not be the best choice in a time where we need to bring together all three worlds but Dori...she helped me so much and for that I'm grateful she gave me the courage to face that fear and besides with Hana around I'm sure everything will go well. As I finished thinking I made my way to my father as he was with the witch queen and Hana. "Good morning your majesty" I said to her politely as she nodded. "Good morning to you Akatsuki." She said. "Good morning papa." Hana said I sweat dropped. "Anyway so now that your here we can discuss matters." My father said as we sat down. "Akatsuki Hana we need your assistance with something" the queen said as we listened

School 1 hour later

(Doremi pov)

To say I was worried was an understatement. I was super duper worried. Not only was Hana not at school but nether was Akatsuki. None of the boys or girls knew where they were. I was so worried in fact I was not thinking of not shaking. However then Ms. Yuki(the queen) walked into the room with both. "Sorry Ms. Copper we got stuck in traffic today and since I offered them a ride they were late." She said obviously lying but since Ms. copper trust her she didn't bat an eye. "Oh okay no problem although Hana Akatsuki you need to get notes for the time you missed." She Said as both look up. "Yes mam." They Said but Akatsuki he was off. He was sad.. but why what happened. I need to find out

Lunchtime

As we sat at the lunch table Akatsuki was silent but due to the joking and stuff we had been doing no one noticed. Eventually I drew courage and asked. "Akatsuki what's wrong why are you so sad?" I asked him. "What um I um.." he said shyly confusing me. Akatsuki is never this shy what's wrong? "Don't mind papa mama he is just thinking about what aunty said." Hana said as she smiled. "Aunty..what did the queen say?" I asked knowing aunty means the queen since they are technically related. "Well not much just me and Akatsuki have to stay in the witch world for the next few years after graduation so we can rebuild no big deal." Hana said not seeming to realize what this means…

Akatsuki pov

Here we go..I thought as Hana said that..she'll be mad or sad or hate me..I can't even look at her. "Well not much just me and Akatsuki have to stay in the witch world for the next few years after graduation so we can rebuild no big deal." Hana said as I sighed closing my eyes ready for the reactions I played over and over again. "Wait what!!!" The girls yelled but I didn't notice Dori's voice. "Akatsuki kun?" She said as I looked up and saw her staring at me. With those eyes…. those pretty purple eyes that had been full of joy. But what I didn't expect was her to look relatively normal. "Akatsuki I understand you need to do this...don't hold back for me." She Said as I looked at her. "You understand we can't be together while I'm gone..right?" I asked her as I saw her slightly frown before smiling. "Yes I do but I'm happy you get to help and I'll wait.." She said in such a calm tone. "Awe look at my best friend all grown up." Mirabell said jokingly as she threw her arm around her. "Hey what's that supposed to mean!!!" She yelled as the two began fighting as the others laugh but I was to rap up in thought of how she reacted..something's not right by how she reacted.

2 weeks later.

It's finally here the day we've been waiting for a year for. Graduation..I must say that the human world is quite interesting with this day. Everyone was smiling and even looked a lot more dressy although that was mostly the girls like Josie and others. I however was the only guy to dress up. I wore a black suit and tie with pants and belt. I looked honestly like I was going to a funeral but papa said I have to look best. Yes my papa the king came to the human world to watch me and the flats graduated. It was honestly surreal to see him try and look like someone else. He looked the same facial wise but he wore a simple royal blue suit and black pants with dress shoes. He looked very odd but it reassure me. At least I'm not the only one who looks stupid. As I sat their the girls came by. "Wow your one snazzy dresser. Dori knows how to pick em." Said Mirabell joking as I blushed. "Hey if you wanna wear a dress I can magic you up one." I threaten as she blushed. "Please no!!!" She Said as I giggled. "Sheesh I'm only kidding you." I Said as she frowned. "I'm sure your not..you're still an evil wizard." She said pouting obviously joking. "And your still a useless witch." I Said as we processed to giggle. "Anyway so Akatsuki have you seen Dori?" Asked Rane as I frowned. "No why?" I asked. "Well she didn't meet up with us." She said concern. "Don't worry Rane I'm sure she's running late. You know Dori." Said Elie reassuring her friend but a part of me felt honestly worried. As the time to the start began Dori still wasn't here and I was seriously worried. Till time froze as me the flats and the girls as well as papa and the queen. "Who froze time?" Asked Rane as we looked around. "This much be a witches doing." Said the queen as patina appeared. Since the girls had their orbitals that day they turned her back to her witch form so here she was on a broom. "I stopped time I need your guys help. Dori locked herself in the magic shop." She said as we all grew surprised. I however ran off face. Forgetting about my magic. I knew something was off with how she acted when I told her the truth. I just hope I'm not too late to talk some sense into her I thought. As I continued to the shop I saw the queen papa and the flats and girls their attempting to get her out. Even some of my classmates where their. As I got their I saw Shari telling Dori how much she meant to her which I understood completely. She basically gave her the courage to come back to school and that was truest great thing to say but she didn't budge. Deciding to go inside the shop I used magic. I teleported into the back of the store so I had to finagle my way through the amount of books and stuff. As I made my way their I heard Leon talking. "Dori if it wasn't for you me and Momo would never be dating. you gave me and the others a chance to show how we've changed please come out!!" He yelled as he and Momo pleaded but as I drew closer I saw her shaking her head. "No!!" She yelled as she looked up and saw me their. "Akatsuki.." She said before burying her head in her lap. Seeing her like this broke me it honestly did. I got closer but she yelled. "Stay away from me!!!!" She yelled as I flinched. "Why are you here!!" She yelled as I got my courage back. "Patina told us you lock yourself in here so we came to bring you out." I told her as she looked up. "Why do you all care!!!!" She yelled as I felt my heart skipped a beat. Doremi was angry at me and the others. "Because I love you!! They love you!! Everyone outside right now loves you and wants you to be happy!!" I told her as tears fell from her face. "You don't love me..if you did you wouldn't be leaving me!!! Elie Momo Rane Mirabell Hana Patina..their all are leaving me..that kinda pain is so hard to handle but you did the worst of it. Your leaving me for years!!!!" She yelled as tears really feel down her face as my face broke with tears. "Doremi i'm gonna come back once everything is done!!" I yelled as she grew angry. "How do I know some witch won't date you or you'll find someone else. Major don told us this could happen with magical beings dating non magical beings. I guess she was right!!" She yelled as I smiled. I drew closer and I smiled at her face to face taking her hands. "Doremi..you are the single most beautiful girl I've ever meet. Your so sweet kind loving and just plain fun to be around. What more could I ask for in a love one. No matter what doremi I'll be back the first chance I get..once I do we'll be together forever. I promise you that. We need for you not to stay here and hide from the future. Everything is gonna change after today but one thing will remain the same. I will love you for the rest of my life." I Said as she teared up. "Akatsuki…" She said as I drew in and we kissed. It was magical even more magical than our first kiss. As I pulled away she held onto me as we stood up. "Are you ready to face the future with me Dori." I asked as she smiled. "Yep you're right..Akatsuki thank you I guess I am the Dori you were looking for." She said confusing me but I didn't care. We walk and opened the door together as everyone group hugged us and I felt the love they all had for Dori as I hope she did. The rest of graduation went fantastically. We all got our diplomas and we all left to go and steak for our special meal. As the night came we went back to the shop. Their we stood. Me Fujio Leon Torru and Hana as well as patina getting ready to leave. "Well here we are.." I Said as Dori and the others nodded. "Take care in the wizard world Fujio." Rane told him as he blushed. "I will Rane thank you." He Said. "Try not to make a fool of yourself to the witches Torru." Elie Said as he frown before smiling. "Oh I will trust me once you see me again I'll be the #1 wizard bachelor in both worlds." He said as the two laughed. "Leon..I'll miss you..please promise you'll at least call me." Momo Asked as the boy in question nodded. "Don't worry baby I'll do anything for you!!" He said happy go lucky. "And if you don't I will hunt you down." Mirabell Said as the blonde wizard cowered before laughing. "Akatsuki please keep your promise and remember I'll always be waiting." Dori Said as I nodded. "Of course Dori..I love you." I say as I kiss her as she does the same. "If all the mussey lovey dovey stuff is over with can we please get going." Patina Said. "Oh right mam!!" We yelled as she went up to the girls namely dori "Well Goodwyn to say the last 4 years have been annoying is a understatement but don't forget to have fun and live your life. Your lives are just beginning." She said as the girls teared up and hugged patina and I noticed a faint tear come from her. Hana and the girls already said goodbye the other day so we stood there and then walked off. "Goodbye!!" We all yelled as the door closed on us but the story isn't over yet. Let's go toward 9 years later.


	17. Chapter 17: epilogue

It's the final chapter...well actually more like an epilogue to this story but still I hope you've enjoyed this long ish ride and I hope this final chapter is satisfactory

(Doremi pov)

9 years..9 long years have gone by since Hana and the flats left but everything has remained good. Mirabell and everyone moved but our bounds are forever. We continue to talk and chat with each other constantly. Mirabell has been able to go for her vendor's license to sell her food across Osaka and it is rather popular. She and her dad love it their and when I go once or twice a year to visit I see they are just enjoying everything in life which makes me happy. Rane is currently in college for being a future musician. She has become a little more confident and free spirited and is super excited to be able to practice to her heart's content. She is super good as I get lost whenever she plays. We even do duets from time to time. Elie has continued down her path to success as an idol and has become quite the star in America as one of the first idols from Japan to make it big in America. She even has a new album she sent us dedicated to our lives as friends including some songs she made like: now I can fly and we can do it which are extremely popular among children. Caitlyn has actually been going to Ranes former high school to learn how to master the piano and she is really great at it. I've gone to a lot of her shows although usually I need to rial her up before she goes on stage. As for me I've actually moved to America. I decided to move her cause of opportunity to work at a successful restaurant as a helper and waitress. I got the job thanks to Momo as she is super kind and sweet to her boss and told her about me. We actually live together in an apartment and while at first our two styles of living classed we now are the best roommates ever.

One day later

I had just come home from work. My shift ended early so I went home for some rr but as I walked into the room I was greated a letter saying open me. As I did so a huge puff of smoke came out as I coughed as did two others as I saw through the smoke I saw two males. Both tall around 6 foot 2. One had on a green muscle shirt with a pair of jeans with a white jacket over it and spiky blonde hair in a warrior wolf tail. Next to him was a male with purple hair comes neatly and wore a black t shirt and white shorts with a white jacket over it and both wore black sneakers. As I saw the one male my eyes watered. Their in front of me was my boyfriend and closest guy friend Akatsuki. I ran to him and cried out"Akatsuki kun!!!!" As I dove to hug him. He at first was shocked but mellowed out into a softer hug. As we hugged the other boy Leon walked off to search for Momo I believe. I didn't care all that mattered was Akatsuki was back in my life.

(Akatsuki pov)

As we broke from our hug I eyed her up. Dori was absolutely beautiful. She had her cute face and adorable eyes but she now had a thin body with a cute white and pink t shirt and grey khakis with a nice white had with a d in front of it with her hair now cascading down her hair like a waterfall. She was perfect. "Dori I missed you so much." I started before she grabbed my arm and brought me to the door. "Let's talk somewhere else we need to make for all the dates we missed out on!!!!" She said cheerfully as I was dragged but I didn't care. I was back with the girl...no women I loved and I knew we'd never be apart again. I was forgiven by her but she never ever forgot about me and I wouldn't have it any other way.

The end!!!!!


End file.
